


And Still

by Eveilwoman



Series: Somebody series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveilwoman/pseuds/Eveilwoman
Summary: Lucius always could cut a person with his tongue. Now he must face the consequences of his own words. The woman he loves had his child and is married to the one man he once beleived he could trust. Can Lucius win his women back?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Series: Somebody series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018996
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Severus POV**

I will never forget the day I came home to find Ginny Weasley in my bed. When we had started having sex regularly, I cast a charm so that she could locate me if I was ever gone for too long. I arrived home and noticed someone had been there. When I made my way into my bedroom, she was curled up on my bed with my pillow pulled close to her. Before even waking her, I knew something was wrong. She had been living with Lucius for the last eighteen months or so. 

They started seeing each other when she ended her relationship with Potter. I had removed myself from the wizarding world in England, only once in a while paying my old friend a visit. It was during one of those visits when I found out that she had left Potter and was happy then with Lucius. 

So finding her on my bed was a surprise, to say the least, but there had been a time when Ginny being asleep on my bed was normal. I moved towards the bed and, in one movement, laid down on my side facing her. I reached out and brushed some hair out of her face. “Ginny, what’s wrong?” I whispered. She brought out a tenderness in me that no one else could.

She woke, or maybe she was never fully asleep. “Severus,” she whispered. “You said I could always come to you if I needed to.”

“I did.” My hand rested on her shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“I went home, but it’s not the place for me. I needed a place to think,” she explained.

“Where is Lucius?” I asked.

“I - we aren’t together anymore. Can I stay here for awhile?” Her eyes looked pleadingly at me.

“Of course you can.” I would never refuse her, even if she wasn’t mine. I couldn’t refuse her again. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head. “Would I be asking too much if I asked you to hold me?”

“No,” I replied. She turned over and cuddled closer. I admit I enjoyed her body next to mine. After a few minutes, I felt her body shake with a sob. “Ginny?” I asked. “What is it?” My concern is growing by the minute.

“Why couldn’t you love me like you did her?” Her voice cracked. She brought up half of the issue that broke us apart years back. I had seen that she was hurt by the mention of Lily during my trial. She didn’t realise it then, but I was watching her. At the time, I was hurting because I believed she was going back to Potter.

“Because you aren’t her; you’re alive, and real. It took losing you for me to realise I spent more time with the idea of her than with her. I had, in that time, made her perfect in my mind. But you’re here alive; not perfect, but real and changing. It's easy to love the unchanging, but to love something imperfect and changing is work. It's something worth working for.”

“I never chose Harry over you! I just needed to know they were okay,” she pleaded for understanding.

“I made mistakes too,” I admitted. “What happened with Lucius?” I knew that's what was upsetting her.

“I was just a plaything. I should have known,” she mumbled.

I have known Lucius a long time. I don’t think she was a plaything. Lucius isn’t possessive of his playmates, but he was possessive of her. “What happened?” I pushed.

“You won’t judge or get all snarky on me?” she asked.

“Snarky? I come home to you in my bed, and am holding you as you cry about him. Why would I get snarky on you?”

“Because that’s how you are most of the time. Even more so when you are hurt.” She was right about me.

“Why would I be hurt now?” I pressed gently.

“I have your word that what I tell you will stay between us?” 

I had never betrayed her trust, except for the time I turned my back on her. “I swear,” I said into her hair.

She shifted, turning to face me again. “I asked him about marriage, but he won’t marry me. I asked him because I didn’t want him to marry me because I'm pregnant; I wanted him to want to marry me for me.”

I understood her feelings. She wanted a marriage of love for her. “He’s a fool,” I expressed. “Why did you come here?”

“I went home, but they never got over the fact that he and I were together.” She paused, “I needed somewhere to be, without their comments, so I can figure out what’s going to happen next.”

“What do you want to happen?”

“Are you asking if I want him back?” she asked.

“I am.”

“No, I don’t. He made it clear my wants didn’t factor into his plans. I only have a bit of time to figure out what I’m going to do.”

“You are going to carry on then?” I asked.

She nodded. “I’ve seen enough death; I don't need to cause more.” 

Ginny hadn’t come to me for sex. She came because she knew there was nowhere safer for her than with me. I would protect her from everything, because she had protected me when she had no reason to. She gave no thought to sleeping in my bed each night while there. It was comfortable and normal, even for us, to share a bed. Yes, we had been lovers before, and the sex was amazing! But we had grown close; so close, sex wasn’t needed.

While she was there, I made no demands of her, but each day she cooked and cleaned. I did the shopping because she was in hiding and didn’t want to face the world. I loved knowing she would be there each night. It didn’t take me long to realise that this was what marriage was like, with only one factor missing. I could change that, but there was one thing I needed to do first.

I headed to Malfoy Manor. I needed to hear Lucius’ side, or at least hear that he didn’t want her like she believed. 

We were having lunch together when I finally asked, “What happened to Ginevra?”

Lucius took a large gulp of his drink. “She thought she was the one in charge, so I cut her free.” I was surprised, but at the same time I wasn’t going to push him to take her back. 

  
  


One night, while we ate a dinner of shepherd’s pie, I asked, “Have you figured out what you want to do?”

“Why? Do you want to have your lover over and I’m in the way?” she asked. I got the feeling that there was a part of her that was worried that that was the issue.

“No. I was thinking,” I admitted. “Ginny, turning my back on you was a mistake. What would happen if we were to marry and raise the baby together?”

She shook her head. “I wouldn’t use the baby to land Lucius, and I won’t do that to you either.”

“I’m not offering because of the baby. I’m asking because I should have years back, but I was stubborn and pigheaded. You have been here for a few weeks, and it has been so perfect. I don’t want to lose this again,” I confessed.

She licked her lips and then pressed them together, as I have seen her do a thousand times when thinking something over. “Severus, I need to know you mean what you are saying to me…” 

I knew what she was asking; she was asking for the moments when she knew there was nothing, no emotion, I could hide from her. “You want me to fuck you?” It wasn’t really a question.

“Yes. I have to know.”

That night was like no other! Having her again, knowing she was experiencing as much pleasure as I was, hearing her beg for more, and screaming from the pleasure I gave her. In those hours, it was as if nothing had come between us! She was mine and I was hers. After I came for the third time, while still in her, with my forehead resting on hers and nearly out of breath, I admitted my biggest secret; “I love you, more than I ever thought possible. Nothing and no one could ever compare to you.”

We were married days later. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ginny’s POV**

Our wedding was EVERYTHING that mine and Harry’s wasn't going to be! It was small; no, really small! We eloped! When I went home and told my family Severus and I got married, they were relieved! George stated; “The dungeon bat is a million times better than Malfoy!”

  
  


Severus still didn’t want to deal with most of the wizarding world. Being pregnant, I was no longer able to play Quidditch, and living in the Muggle world seemed like an interesting adventure. He was still one of the most skilled potion masters of our age and he had spent the years making a nice amount of money selling what he made. He wanted to move from England and had chosen a location with conditions that were excellent for growing some rare potion ingredients. It was VERY MUGGLE there, but while he brewed I could write. 

He insisted on having a large custom home built for us. I think he was maybe a bit insecure about what I had at Malfoy Manor. While our home was no Manor, it was a large five bedroom home. There was a kitchen that, I swear, could fit my whole family; wives and kids included. There was a large office that had room for him to run the business end of what he brewed, and lots of room for me to write. There was a three car garage with the third part set up with separate ventilation so Severus could use it to brew in. On the second floor, there were four of the five bedrooms, two of which were connected with a jack and jill bathroom. The master bedroom had a view of an area Severus would use to garden and featured a small lake. We had a couple acres of land, but other homes would be built nearby.

  
  


_ Fifteen years later; _

Severus, the children, and I are in the kitchen. I’m fixing a salad. 

Evangelina is fourteen and is a stunning beauty. She has her father's eyes, long hair that is the lightest shade of strawberry blond ever, she has my height, and her skin is flawless. She has already been asked to do some modeling. She’s home for the summer after finishing her third year at Hogwarts. Due to the fact that both Severus and I are still citizens of England, Hogwarts is still a school the kids can attend.

Then there is our son, Wyatt. He is eleven and while his hair isn’t as dark as his father’s, he does have his father’s eyes. If I had to say which of my brothers Wyatt reminded me of, I would say Bill. Ron and the twins were out instantly. Percy, too. So really, that leaves Bill and Charlie. Actually, Wyatt is his father all over, except for flying. Then he’s like me. I recall walking into the bathroom on Christmas Eve when he was five to find every personal hygiene product I had was being mixed together in the sink because Wyatt was experimenting and making his own potion! Severus tried so hard not to beam with pride due to how mad I was, but there was no hiding the glint in his dark eyes. 

Wyatt is opening his letter; my baby’s Hogwarts letter! I glanced up as he started reading it and looked at Severus. He saw the tears in my eyes and gave me a small, understanding smile. He then reached for the list of books required for Wyatt's first year.

“Mom, I really got it!” Wyatt said excitedly.

“There was never a doubt in our minds!” I smiled at him. “Right dear?” I glanced at Severus, who doesn’t look happy. “What is it?”

“Eva, may I see your list?” he asked Evangelina. 

As she handed it to him, I teased; “Please don’t tell me it's full of Lockhart books!” 

He took his time reading her book list, and I allowed him his time. “Who is teaching Potions this coming year?” he asked.

“It was announced that Barker was retiring, but I don’t know, Dad. Sorry.”

“Severus, what is it?” I asked.

He handed me Eva's list. I read it, but am clearly missing something. I didn’t spend seventeen years teaching Potions, though. “Honey?”

“Our fourth year daughter will be using the same book you used in your first year! My son may as well have one of those board books with the pages that can’t rip!” He was furious.

“Kay dear, no worries. Now you know your plans for next summer,” I teased, earning me a sneer.

“Ginevra,” he used my proper name like my mother uses my middle name, “are you not concerned about our children's education?”

I smiled at him. “No, because I know on this matter you will ensure that they’re going to get Os on their Owls and Newts. If you're really worried, perhaps you can either intimidate Neville into arranging a meeting between you and the new professor, or you could take on the post again yourself.”

“You cheeky witch.”

“Can we have dinner so we can head to the Klacks’ fire and I can have my last sleepover of the year?” Eva requested. 

We have made a good life living with Muggles. The hardest part was getting Severus to dress Muggle, but now he wears mostly designer jeans that are a real nice fit on him and still mostly black, simple t-shirts, and a sports blazer. Living Muggle and not under the threat of Voldemort has relaxed him a lot. 

Tomorrow we will head to London, and then Severus and I will be enjoying ten days in Europe; a second honeymoon for us once the kids are settled in school. We will Apparate to Severus’ childhood home before a trip to Diagon Alley, followed by a big lunch at Mum and Dad’s before all the kids get on the train. Nine Weasley offspring are heading there this year, plus Harry and Luna’s oldest.

  
  


It drives me mental how my husband could just disappear! One second, he was at my side, and the next he was nowhere to be seen! I don’t need this today! There was enough that needed to be done. Our youngest would be starting at Hogwarts in a few days, and there was a ton of supplies, books, and uniforms to buy! My oldest was looking for him when the moment I had been able to avoid for years happened. "Ginevra?"

I hadn’t heard my name said with that drawl in years. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I slowly turned, all the while hoping Eva would take forever to find her dad. "Lucius," I greeted the man. He looked so much like he had fifteen years back when I walked away from him.

_Please Eva,_ _get sidetracked,_ _run into_ _some friends_ _or something,_ I thought to myself.

"How have you been?" he asked me. 

"I'm good, thanks," I replied.

"Mom?" Wyatt, my son, interrupted.

"Go see if you can find your dad. He's here somewhere." I shooed my son away. 

"You finally got that marriage you wanted," Lucius commented. 

"See, Daddy? Here's Mom, right where we left her," Evangelina says as I cursed internally. 

Lucius' eyes grew big at the sight of my husband, Severus Snape, and our daughter.

"Lucius," Severus greeted. We both knew this day would come. 

"Severus," Lucius greeted in return. His eyes were on my fourteen year old daughter, not that I could blame him 

"Eva, I sent your brother to find you. Please see if you can find him?" I asked, hopeful to remove her from Lucius’ presence.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lucius’ POV**

Running into Ginevra was a surprise. The youngest Weasley was my only regret in life. I had her, and she was mine. We were together for two years; the two best years of my life! She had everything; me, my home to live in, my gold to spend, but she wanted to have it legitimized. I refused, thinking she would cave in and I would win. She pushed the matter by claiming to want children. 'I already have an heir.' was my cold reply. It was too cold for her, I guess. She left me. I told myself it was a bluff and that she would return. No one could hope to give her the life I had. I was wrong. By the time I caved and went looking for her, she was nowhere to be found. Served me right for waiting six months.

Clearly, when she left she wasn’t telling me everything. One look at this teenage girl and I knew the child Ginevra wanted wasn’t hypothetical, but was already on her way when Ginevra asked for more.

But how had she ended up with my once closest friend, Severus? He was everything I wasn't. He was dark, I was fair. He grew up poor, I have more money than God. He found his way to the winning side of the war, I didn’t and only escaped jail time because I didn’t do anything at the end of the war. Now it would seem he has her, and I don't. "It would seem we have things to discuss," I stated. 

Severus looked at Ginevra, saying something without words, then turned his attention to me. "We do and we will, but not today. We will Owl you with a time and place."

"Might I know the name of the young lady?" I inquired, praying it wasn’t something pathetic like Betty.

"Evangelina," Ginevra supplied. She looked concerned. 

I reached forward for my daughter's hand. "Evangelina, I'm Lucius Malfoy."

She allowed me to take her hand, shaking it. "A pleasure. I'm sure I have heard your name," she offered.

"I'm sure you have. I once knew Severus and Ginevra quite well." 

Ginevra shot me a look I knew was of thanks.

"Lucius, we must be going, but I will Owl you tonight," Severus vowed, reaching for Ginevra and placing his arm around her. She was totally comfortable with this! She’s mine, not his! They turned away from me. I watched as Severus leaned in and whispered something to her. She looked up at him with a look she used to save for me.

**Severus’ POV**

I knew Ginny was bothered by the run in with Lucius, but for the last four years, we knew this day would come when Lucius would finally see Evangelina. There was a time that I feared this day, but that has passed. Ginny is my wife and the only woman I could ever be with. I won’t lie; I did, and do, love Lily Evans, but that has nothing to do with Ginny. Lily was a person who was a friend that I cared for and loved, but in the years since her death, I can now admit I built her up to be this perfect, unflawed woman. It took losing Ginny and getting her back for me to realise that.

  
  


“It will be fine, “ I vowed to her. 

She smiled at me. “I know, because I have you.”

**Ginny’s POV**

Once we finished our shopping, Severus insisted on taking us to dinner out to my favorite restaurant. He knows I have a weakness for their stuffed mushrooms. Severus is really amazing with children. I had a few doubts about what type of parent he would be until about two weeks after Eva was born. She was one of those babies who woke  _ every _ time you put her down, or even  _ thought _ of putting her down. I had hardly slept, since I was breastfeeding her. I woke after four glorious hours of sleep to find him asleep with her on our chesterfield, lying chest to chest with a blanket draped over both of them. It was something so totally simple, but it was in that moment I knew he would be an amazing father. He was now trying hard to be sweet as he knew I was stressing about Lucius. 

“You both will need to finish your packing when we get back to the house. There will be no excuses for not being ready on time,” Severus said.

“Yes Dad,” the kids said together jokingly. They both find it funny how scared their cousins, and even a few of their aunts and uncles, are of their dad, but our children never sat in a class with Gryffindors and Slytherins, or have seen him react to an exploding cauldron. They have learned that when Severus questions them, or tests their knowledge, they should be honest with him. If they really don’t know, fine to say so, but don’t waste his time with trash.

Once back at Spinster’s End, I went to oversee Wyatt’s and Eva’s packing. 

I knew Severus was sending an Owl to Lucius. Severus would do everything to take the stress off me on this issue. This was one of the thousand reasons I loved him. Later, once the kids were in bed, Severus and I snuggled on the very bed where I told him about Eva. “I wrote to Lucius that we would meet him after the children are on the Hogwarts Express. but, my sweet wife, we should decide here and now what we tell Lucius.”

“You mean about us,” I finished.

“Correct.” He was quiet for a moment, “I have something to admit.”

“What’s that, love?” I asked.

“I don’t think you ever were just a plaything to Lucius. He did, and possibly still does, love you.”

“Why are you telling me this?” I wondered.

“Before I married you, I went to see Lucius once more. I was wanting to hear that he didn’t want you.”

“A matter of respect between Death Eaters?”

“Something like that,” he stated.

“What did he say when you asked?”

“He confirmed your beliefs. I didn’t believe him at the time, but it was his chance to claim you.”

I sat up and looked down at Severus. “Why are you telling me this?” 

“It will come up when we meet.”

“Severus, I see the things that make you a Slytherin in those actions, but it’s my turn to confess: the night I arrived here and we laid together, right here, I made up my mind I was only going to leave if you demanded it.” I paused, “I won’t say I didn’t love Lucius, because I did, but you; I love you even when you’re being a total ass. I stopped feeling for years because you didn’t want me.”

“Lucius made you feel again,” he surmised.

“Severus, I’m here with you, my husband, because I love you. The very man who will sit at the same table as Harry Potter tomorrow because he’s a member of my family. You might even be polite to him,” I laughed, “mostly out of fear my mum will string you up. I love you for that.” I leaned in to kiss him. It started as a slow, deep kiss. 

Just as he reached to remove my top, there was a knock on the bedroom door. “Dad, Mom, are you decent?” Eva’s voice came through the door.

Severus groans. “Sadly, yes.” It's the least British thing about Severus; the kids are fully aware of the passion he has for me.

“Ignore your dad. Come in, dear,” I said as I shifted on the bed.

The door opened and she slipped in, closing the door behind herself. She draped her body across the foot of the bed, tossed an arm across her forehead, and looked hard at us. “That man, Mr. Malfoy; he’s my father, right?”

“Yes, he is,” Severus admitted. We never lied to her about Severus not being her biological father. 

“How did you know?” I asked.

“You mean besides him having my eyes?” Eva answered. “There was how he looked at me. It wasn’t like other friends of yours; it was that or he’s a pedophile. And Mom, you’ve been off since seeing him and not talking as much. Dad is being extra caring. Really, you both just give off this odd vibe I haven’t seen from you. So does he know?”

I smiled at her. “About you, yes, but he just found out today.”

She sat up cross-legged, facing both of us. “You both knew him?”

“Yes.”

“It wasn’t some weird sex thing. That’s not why I exist, is it?”

I glanced at Severus. “No, nothing like you’re thinking! I was living with Lucius when I got pregnant with you.”

“What happened?” she asked. 

I felt Severus’ hand on the small of my back, rubbing circles. “I found out about you, but I didn’t want to get married because I was expecting. I asked him for marriage, but he didn’t want to marry again. I didn’t want a life where I always felt that I was married because of a baby, so I left.”

“Your mother and I had been close before she was ever with Potter,” Severus explained further. “When I was a spy, she protected me. After the war, Lucius was the only person I kept in touch with, but when I found they were together, I reached out to her to let her know I would always be here for her.”

“My family never liked Lucius, so staying there after leaving him, even though I was carrying you, was less than pleasant. I came here, to Severus, and less than two months later, we got married and headed for the place we now call home.”

“What happens now?” she asked after digesting this information for a few seconds.

“A lot of that depends on you,” Severus stated. “What do you want to happen?” 

“I don’t know. I know only one thing about him. Dad, how did you know him?”

“We were both in Slytherin together, and Eva, he was the one who introduced me to Voldemort.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Oh, but…” she fell quiet.

Severus and I looked at each other. She knew enough of Severus' story, but some of my family’s beliefs are there too. “Eva, just like everything else, there are so many shades of grey. Think of this, and I’m going to tell you this before your Uncle Ron lets it slip; Lucius handed me to Voldemort at age eleven, Harry saved me from Voldemort, Lucius saved me from Harry, and you, my dear child, freed me from Lucius so I could get my happily ever after.” I gave Severus’ knee a squeeze.

“Eva, think of it this way; Lucius didn’t know about you, and we don’t know how knowing about you would have changed things. The man had been in not the best marriage before, so it’s little wonder he didn’t want to marry again.”

“I don’t know what I want,” she confessed. 

I smiled at her. “That’s fine, dear. We’re going to meet with him after you head to school. We’ll see where he’s at, and we’ll let you know what he says.”

“Do we have to tell everyone else?”

“Not yet, not if you don’t want to,” Severus stated.

She smiled at us. “I love you both.” 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lucius’ POV**

The Owl from Severus requested I meet them at his childhood home in Cokeworth. Severus would pick a place where he has the advantage. I’m blown away by the idea I have a daughter! She  _ is _ stunning, to say the least. 

I stood at the door of his place to meet. It’s in a shabby, dirty little town, but I know that Snape hasn’t been living here the whole time. When I knocked, Severus greeted me. “Welcome, Lucius. Please come in.” The house has changed a great deal. I’m guessing that the improvements were Ginevra’s doing. I never had her do any decor at the Manor. Perhaps it was a great mistake on my part.

“Thank you Severus,” I replied.

“The sitting room is this way.” He directs me to the left. 

The room is done in dark grey with purple and blue accents. There’s a tray with what I’m guessing is lemonade on the table between two small chesterfields. “Please Lucius, have a seat,” Ginevra requested. The other day, her shape was hidden under a cloak. Today, she wore a little yellow sundress. As she smoothed the dress to sit down, I could tell her hips have rounded, but that’s to be expected and is a welcome addition to her body. Her hair seemed deeper in colour. There were a few ultra fine facial lines, but her body seemed toned.

I could feel the anger that had been building for the last two days. She never told me, and I had the right to know! But I have been schooled in remaining in control. I sat down. Severus wandered over and leaned against a bookcase. “Would you like something to drink?” Ginevra offered.

“Please,” I nodded. I found my mouth quite dry. “The child you spoke of was already on her way.”

She nodded. “She was.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Perhaps it had something to do with you saying you had your heir and didn’t want to be like her father,” Severus suggested.

Clearly, she told him everything. I turned and looked at the man I once called my best friend. “How did you two end up together?”

“I have only ever been with three men, Lucius,” Ginevra said. I recalled the night that we spoke about her partners and realised that Severus was her first; the one who awakened her sexually. It made sense, for he and I have very similar tastes.

“Neither of you ever said anything,” I stated. 

“I left the Manor and spent a few days at Mum and Dad’s, but they had too many negative things to say about the father of my child. I knew that Severus would be neutral, so I came here and realised that this was where I belonged.”

“You should have told me! I missed so much!” I stressed. I was angry, but I did my best to remain in control.

“You had your heir. You didn’t want any more children.” She tossed my words back at me. “Look, we could talk about the past for years. What matters is now and the future. Or are you here only about the past?”

She was right, but she always was right. However, if I played my cards right, I could end up on top. I could still have her. “Tell me about my daughter.”

“She knew you were her father,” Severus declared.

“She has always known Severus wasn’t her father, but she never cared to know a name. She came to us the night before last and wanted confirmation,” Ginevra explained.

“How did she know?”

“She’s like you in that she notices everything and reads people. She saw you didn’t take notice of her the same way other people we run into do. I always believed that was a skill you learned, Lucius,” Severus stated.

“I would like to get to know her. It’s all I’ve been thinking about,” I admitted.

“Lucius, she’s not sure what she wants yet,” Ginevra said cautiously.

“Does your family know?” I asked Ginevra.

“I think they do, but they don’t want to admit it,” Severus stated. 

“When is her birthday?”

“July first,” Ginevra said. 

“What house is she in?” I’m trying to gather information about my daughter.

“She was a hat stall,” Severus related. “She says it finally settled on Slytherin because she pointed out how odd it would be for the daughter of a former head of Slytherin to be placed elsewhere else.”

“Did she ever say what the other house was?” I asked.

“Ravenclaw,” Ginevra answered.

“I know you aren’t living here full time,” I commented, looking around the room.

“We have a home over in Canada.” 

I didn’t know what to say, or ask, next. 

Ginevra’s face softened a bit. “I know it’s a lot to take in. You don’t have to have it all correct. As we said, she doesn’t know what she wants. Maybe you should take some time to figure out what you want.”

I stood up. “She’s my child and I want to know her. I want her to be a part of my life.”

“Then become a part of her life,” Severus suggested.

He’s right, and I knew that. I made mistakes with Draco. I was so obsessed with Voldemort and power that I never took an active interest in the things that interested him. I expected him to do that for me. Now Evangelina was my second chance. Perhaps I could even learn from her and become a larger part of my grandson's life.

“Does she like Quidditch?” I asked.

“She does, but soccer is her sport,” Ginevra said.

“Soccer?” I questioned. 

“Sorry, Muggle football,” Ginny explained as she looked between myself and Severus.

“Muggle football?” I repeated and looked at my fellow Death Eater.

“We live in a Muggle community, she has Muggle friends, and she does Muggle things,” Severus pointed out matter-of-factly.

“And you are okay with this?” I asked before thinking.

“Lucius,” Severus started. “I didn’t want to be a part of the wizarding world, and you know this. I could have happily been a hermit. Ginny and the children, on the other hand, are social beings. They aren’t that bad.” A ringing sound suddenly came from Severus' pocket. He reached in and pulled out a small, flat box that’s lit up. “Excuse me, I have to take this.”

Ginevra nodded at him with a smile and he left the room. 

“Ginevra,” I began, “The years have been very kind to you.”

She smiled and laughed. “I think it’s more the beauty products Severus makes for me, but thank you.”

“I did plan on marrying you. I just didn’t want to be told when it was time,” I confessed to her.

“Lucius, that does mean a lot, if it’s true. Had you come to me while I was at the Burrow, it would have changed everything, but the minute I was here with Severus, my path was certain.”

“Were you with him when we were together?” I accused. She did sleep with me while with Potter.

She shook her head. “No Lucius, you were the only man I was ever unfaithful with.”

My mind was going all over the place. “How do I start with Evangelina?”

“I’m not sure. She isn’t jumping to get to know you, but she isn’t refusing to. Perhaps write a letter to her from you, but I will write to her first and let her know you want to get to know her.” She paused, “Did you tell Draco yet?” she asked.

“No, but only because I have nothing to tell him yet.”

She smiled at me again. “Lucius, I will see where Eva is at and what she wants.”

“Does she have a middle name?”

“Evangelina Scarlett.” I was pleased; it was a very classy sounding name. 

“Lucius, I’m sorry that I came between you and Severus,” she offered.

“He’s a smart man, and you clearly mean more to him than I meant to him.”

Severus returned. He and Ginevra exchanged looks and he walked over so he was standing behind her chair. He rested his hand on her shoulder, and she reached up with one hand to touch his as he gave her a gentle squeeze. It’s clearly not even an action they are conscious of, but it’s meant to remind me that they are together. 

“I should be going, but I assume I will hear from you?”

“Of course, Lucius. I will keep you posted,” she stated.

**A/N Please leave a comment.**

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ginny’s POV**

The following morning, we received an Owl saying that Wyatt was placed in Slytherin. I wasn’t upset, for I had found with the Slytherin men I knew and cared for, there was a trait no one ever talks about; honour. There is honour to the things they believe in. It’s not often viewed as honour to others, but look at the Slytherin men I have been connected to: Tom’s honour was the sickest, really; it was to power. Severus’ honour is to love; his mother, Lily, me, and our children. Lucius’ honour is to his family.

We let Eva know that Lucius wanted to get to know her. For now, it's just Owls. On Halloween, we received an Owl from Lucius;

_ Ginevra and Severus, _

_ I hope this Owl finds you both well. _

_ As you know, Evangelina and I have been writing to each other. I’m sure that our relationship would benefit from her and I having some in-person interaction. With that in mind, I would like to ask for permission to invite her to spend Christmas break at the Manor. _

_ Lucius _

“Severus, she isn’t ready for that!” I panicked.

“Ginny, allow me. I will Owl Lucius and explain it. He isn’t thinking like the parent of a daughter. He doesn’t get how teen girls are. He never did, really.” At the same time, I felt bad, and Severus took one look at me and asked, “What?”

“He  _ is _ trying. He doesn’t have a relationship with her because we never told him,” I explained.

“Okay, what are you thinking then?” Severus asked me.

“He needs to get to know her where she feels most comfortable. What if we invited him to stay here for Christmas? To give her the home field advantage.”

He leaned back against the counter with his arms crossed, appraising me. “Do you think you can handle that?”

I’m a bit confused as to why Severus is asking this. “Yes honey, I’ll be fine.”

He turned away from me and started washing dishes by hand. “I know he hurt you,” he tried to cover, causing me to realise he's a bit insecure. It makes sense; in his mind, Lily chose the rich pretty boy and Lucius fits the bill. I don’t even think Severus realised this was what was bugging him. 

“He did for a microsecond, Severus. There is an added benefit to this idea; Lucius will have to come face to face with the fact that we’re inseparable. Wyatt might benefit from it too. It will enforce that, no matter what, we’re still a family unit. Or would you rather spend the holidays in England and have Christmas dinner at the Burrow with my family and the Potters?”

He turned and looked at me, shaking his head and smiling. “The Sorting Hat really did put you in the wrong house.”

I smiled back at him. “I take that as a compliment. Just don’t tell my brothers I said that.”

Severus wrote to Lucius, who surprisingly agreed to the idea. This honestly warmed my heart, as it told me he did care about Evangelina.

  
  


It was a cold day in December, and Severus and I were decorating for Christmas. The tree would wait til the kids were home, but garland, lights and candles, seasonal tablecloths, kitchen accessories, and things like that all went up in our house the first week of December. Severus and I both take joy in being lavish about Christmas. I think that it’s because that's when we started to grow closer. I will spend the month baking and cooking, as there are so many British treats we can’t buy here so I have to make them.

Severus arrived on the main floor with another box. “I think this is the box with your dust collectors,” he teased, placing the box on the island. 

I peer into the box and smile at the memories. “I was thinking; this is going to be quite the shock to Lucius.”

Severus moved over and poured himself a cup of coffee. “How so?”

“We sort of live kind of Muggle, dear. And we both know that Marie is going to be here more than at her own home.”

He sneered at the idea. He made like he dislikes Eva’s best friend, but he did take the time to learn about Muggle chemistry to be able to help her when she was struggling in school. “You would think she was an orphan, with all the time she is here.”

“Lucius isn’t going to like not knowing things,” I said, pulling out the Christmas candle holders. “He might feel a bit like a fool.”

“What are you thinking?” Severus asked, then took a sip of his black coffee.

“We could invite him over a couple of days early to learn things. To get him comfortable so that he doesn’t react, like we both know he will, to many things that he will be exposed to.” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, then shook his head. “We caused him to have to be building a relationship with a fourteen year old. The least we can do is make it easy on him.”

“Then you’re writing this letter,” he replied. “I think you forget that we’re not talking about your father here, but Lucius Malfoy. Do you realise how poorly this will go? He’s going to make me look like a bubbly teen girl by comparison.”

“That’s exactly what I mean; if he comes early, hopefully the bad mood we both know he will have about it all will lessen before Eva and Wyatt return.”

“I have no clue how you’re going to explain it to him in an Owl,” he mused.

There was a knock at the door. “Mum?” Marie called from the front door. Oddly, the girl used the British ‘mum’ to address me, instead of ‘mom’ that my own children use!

“We’re in the kitchen,” I called out. The girl wandered in. She’s the same age as Eva, but is Eva’s contrast; she has olive skin with dark hair and eyes. Her ears were bright pink from the cold. “Hi, Marie. How are you?”

“I’m okay, I guess,” she said as she opened the cookie jar.

“Are you doing well in school?” Severus asked.

“Good enough, I guess.” She then took a bite of a cookie.

“That's good,” Severus stated.

“Are Eva and Wyatt still coming home for Christmas?” she asked, sounding worried.

I smiled at her. “They are, they will arrive on the seventeenth.”

She smiled wistfully. “I miss Eva. Heck, I even miss Wyatt.”

This girl was over here so much, there were no secrets from her, except the fact that we aren’t Muggles. “Marie, things will be a bit different this year.” She took a seat at the breakfast bar.

“How so, Mum?”

“Eva’s father will be joining us this year. He needs to get to know her.”

She looked brokenhearted. “So you want me to stay away to give them their space?” she guessed.

“Perhaps a bit, but not totally. You’re a part of Eva’s world, and he needs to be exposed to her whole world. But he is a bit…”

“He’s an old school British snob, very old school,” Severus finished for me.

“Worse than Grandpa Weasley?” she asked, eyes widening.

“Nothing like my father in law. They are about as different as a lion and a snake,” Severus explained.

I damn near choked on the sip of water I had just taken at Severus’ comparison.

  
  
  


On December fifteenth, I answered the door to find my former lover, looking very stylish for a wizard and nothing like a Muggle. I took one look at him and could hear the neighbours talking. I reached out and pulled him in without a word. 

“Ginevra, I didn’t expect you to be so bold.” 

“You know we live in a Muggle community and you may as well have shown up on a broom!” I cursed him.

He started removing his cloak. “I arrive as I am.”

I took a deep breath and rethink my own logic. Severus adapted to this easily because his father was a Muggle, I spent a fair bit of time with Muggle borns, and Dad being Dad helped. For Lucius though, this might be his first time in the Muggle world! I looked at his clothing; it was a bit over the top for Muggles, but removing his accessoires should help. “Come with me and I will show you to your room. By the time you get settled, Severus should be home.”

We walked down the hall past the office area. This hall keeps the family area private from the front door. I know our open concept house is a huge contrast to the Manor. As I led him to the stairs, Lucius commented, “This is a huge improvement over the place in Cokeworth.”

“Spinster’s End is a convenience.” I led him up the stairs, but the whole time I could feel his eyes on my arse. I showed him to the guest room.

**A/N For the most apart each chapter will be told in one characters point of view. Next chapter will be Lucius' and I am torturing him... it was fun to do.**

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lucius’ POV**

The room isn’t the largest, but the bed is queen sized. The bedding is navy and white. There is a dresser and a chair by a writing table. I noted Ginevra didn’t enter the room with me. 

“The door on the right is your loo. It also connects to the hall. I put fresh towels in there for you this morning. The double doors are a closet. If you need anything, you will have to let me know. Once you're settled, meet me in the kitchen.”

I unpacked my things and then made my way back down to the kitchen. When she saw me on the stairs, Ginevra gave me a smile. I have missed that smile. “All settled?”

“Yes, thank you. You have a lovely home, Ginevra.”

“Thank you. Can I offer you something to drink? Tea, coffee, juice? I’m afraid I can’t get pumpkin juice here, but I have apple and orange juice.”

“Any Firewhiskey?” I pushed a bit.

She glanced over to the side. “It’s not even three!”

I smirked at her. “You have me here to torture me, so I thought a bit of…”

“We asked you here to get you comfortable with staying in a Muggle home so that when you spend time with Eva, working on your relationship with her can be the focus and not the environment.”

“Apple juice, please.” She walked over to the large metal box and pulled on a handle to open it. She removed a blue box, then reached for a glass. “I understand you live in a Muggle area, but the house doesn’t seem very magical.”

“It wasn’t the plan. When we first came here, we used magic all the time. Severus still does in his lab, of course. About the time Wyatt was born, Eva made friends with a girl, Marie, who lives a few houses over. The girls became attached at the hip. As they got a bit older, there were playdates and sleepovers, and of course with elementary school there were other friends, so the amount of magic used grew less and less. Nowadays, I have to really think about it to do magic to set a dish to wash or a cloth to wipe the table. It just brought me back to before I was allowed to do magic.”

I nodded. “How have you been? Are you happy?”

She smiled again. “Yes, we are.”

I had to ask, “How did you and Severus…”

“Get together? You recall the Carrow twins that were sent to Hogwarts?” I nodded. “Amycus Carrow took a sick liking to me. Severus had been advised to protect me, which you know from the trial. He asked Tom if he could have me as his prize so that Carrow wouldn’t be allowed to touch me. I guess one night, Tom expected to find memories of me in Severus' mind that weren't there. I was still in his office when he returned after being punished.” She gave me a knowing look. “Believe it or not, I was the one who insisted we create the memories Tom wanted to view. It took months after my first time for us to become lovers.”

“How or why did it end?” I asked.

“Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade. I was desperate to see Ron, and Severus assumed it was Harry I wanted to run to. He was hurt and stubborn. I guess with him waking up after the end with me and Harry next to his bed convinced him his thoughts were correct. I had spent the days of his hearing hearing about his love of Lily Evans. His coldness and the idea that I was a substitute for her hurt me enough that while I waited for him to come to me, I refused to beg him. Then I was pushed to be with Harry, and you know the rest.”

“Carrow did something to you?” I got an ominous feeling when she said the name.

“He had a charm that he used to skin me. Severus stopped him.” I recalled seeing the faintest scars on her back. I had never asked her about it. She reached for a gadget and seemed to be reading something. “Severus had something unexpected come up, so he’s going to be delayed. Look, I need to pick up some stuff at the store. Why don’t you come with me?”

“To the store?”

“Yes, Lucius. Baptism by fire is the best way to learn about Muggles! Well, anything really.”

“Yes, I will come with you,” I said.

She smiled at me. “Perhaps you could remove the accessories, for Muggle men don’t do that. And I think Severus' coat should fit you.” A few minutes later, we entered the garage, where they kept their Muggle transportation. The big door opened and the cold air rushed in. There was a big, blue vehicle sitting there. As we stepped down the step, a voice called out.

“Mrs. Snape!” A young woman rushed at Ginny and hugged her. “Two more nights till Eva is back!” 

Ginevra smiled at the girl. “That's right. Marie, this is Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, this is…”

“Your Eva’s bio dad! I’m so excited to meet you!” Marie gushed, then threw her arms around me.

Ginevra failed at hiding her laughter, but managed to cough.

“Oh, right! Not Dad said you're an old school snob. Sorry,” she said, pulling back from me.

“Marie is Eva’s best friend,” Ginevra finally finished.

“Pleased to meet you,” I politely greeted her. 

The girl blushed. “Where are you going?” she asked Ginevra.

“Just picking up some groceries.”

“Mind if I come?” she asked, moving to the rear door of the car. She didn’t wait for a reply and just climbed into the back seat.

“Let’s go, Lucius,” Ginny said, grinning. She got in the driver's seat. I followed her lead and sat in the front passenger seat. I watch Ginevra for cues. She pulled out a strap and it has a metal piece on it. She inserted it into a plastic box with a click.

I again followed her lead. 

“So Mr. Malfoy, what line of work are you in?” the teen asked from the back seat.

Ginevra moved the car out of the building. “Corporate real estate,” she answered for me.

“So you two were a couple at one time, then? This has got to be odd for you both,” Marie commented.

“It’s been a long time, but yes, it  _ is _ a bit, which is why I allowed you to come with us,” Ginevra explained. 

“I'm coming on a bit strong again, aren’t I?”

“I think just a bit for Mr. Malfoy. Lucius is a bit different than Eva’s other family.”

  
  


Ginevra spent the time driving asking the girl about school. I realised that she was trying to open my eyes to what Muggle school might be like. We arrived at a large building, and as we got out of the car, I was thankful for Severus’ coat! “Is there a colder place on Earth?” I asked. 

Marie smiled. “This is nothing! Next month, it will be minus 40C!” Once in the building, Ginevra grabbed a trolley and placed her purse and coat in the top part of the trolley. “I’m going to grab the supplies for the marathon!” The girl then takes off.

“I know she’s intense, but Lucius, if she likes you, it will only help you with Eva,” Ginevra informed me.

“Is she always so open and overly friendly?” I asked.

We entered the produce area where Ginevra started looking at tomatoes. “She’s like my third child. Her parents are workaholics. There are other things I’ll explain about her later.”

“Evangelina calls Severus ‘Not Dad’?” I questioned.

Ginevra laughed. “No, Marie started calling Severus ‘Not Dad’ and me ‘Mum’ years back. ‘Mr. and Mrs. Snape’ was a bit too formal for how much time she spends with us. Be warned; she has a key to the house!” I looked around and noticed the total lack of manners these Muggles seemed to have.

A few minutes later, Marie returned with her arms full of things that she placed in the trolley. As we made our way through the store, Marie added more things without asking Ginevra, who didn’t seem to mind. “What are the supplies for?” I whispered to Ginevra.

“The annual ‘Star Wars’ marathon that will take place on Friday night, which you will be expected to enjoy,” she explained.

At the till, Marie rested her head on Ginevra's shoulder and wrapped an arm around her, and Ginevra, in turn, wrapped an arm around the girl. I watched as the woman at the till packed the purchases and then Ginevra paid with a card.

  
  


When we turned into the area that the Snapes’ home is in, we started following a black car. “Looks like Not Dad is home,” Marie stated. “Do you mind dropping me at my house, please?” Ginevra pulled up to a house equally as large as her own.

“Night, dear.”

“It was nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. Love you Mum.”

When we pulled into the garage, Severus was waiting. Before we are even out of the car, he was getting the bags from the boot. “Did I see Marie with you?” he asked.

“Yup, and she can hardly contain herself. She’s so excited for Eva to return, it’s like Eva’s first year all over again.”

“The Muggles survived Lucius' trip to the grocer?” my old friend teased. He took in the fact I’m wearing his coat.

“Lucius’ cloak was a bit much,” she explained as she moved into the house. 

"Lucius, I trust Ginny got you settled in?" Severus asked. 

"Yes, of course," I replied.

I watched as they both put away the purchases. They worked around each other perfectly. Ginevra left out a number of items she planned on using for dinner. Severus took note of the ingredients, but said nothing. I would expect Ginevra’s style of cooking drove Severus nuts. I recalled watching her cook when she lived at the Manor. She doesn’t go by a recipe, but cooks by feel.

"Why don't you show Lucius your lab? I'm sure that there’s a lot for you two to catch up on."

Both Severus and I knew we had just been kicked out of the kitchen. I admit I had anger towards Severus. Not only did he know I had a daughter and not tell me, but he stole Ginevra from me! Yes, it had been fifteen years since she was with me; however, Ginevra was special, as he knows. He waited for his chance. 

I’m guessing that the marriage isn’t all hearts and roses, but they will, out of pride, put on a good show while I'm here. While Severus might be amazing at hiding the truth, I’m sure I’ll be able to read Ginevra as easily as I could when we were together. 

I would wait and watch for my ‘in’ and then work it to my advantage. The key was to seem as harmless as possible. Again, easier with Ginevra. 

"You were able to experience Eva's sidekick, Marie?"

"How do you stand her?" I asked.

He smirked. "She’s actually pretty cool, and funny."

"She seems so familiar with your family," I observed.

"The girls grew up together. Even now, she comes over for dinner regularly. Ginny is her mother’s daughter and will adopt any lost kitten."

"Severus, Lucius, dinner!" Ginevra called out a while later.

I forgot how good a cook she was! As we ate, I tried to make casual conversation. “So is this an average home by Muggle standards?”

“No. Surprisingly, just like us, their homes vary greatly. Severus had this home custom built for us. It’s no manor, but this home is far from average. Like the rest of the homes in this community, we have three acres, compared to the average lot size in the area, which is fifty feet across,” Ginevra explained.

“I never knew you had such good taste, Severus.”

“I chose the land, we designed the home together, and Ginny made all the decor choices.”

“If I hadn’t, the house would have been solid black,” Ginevra teased.

“Why here?” I asked.

“The area is great for growing rare ingredients,” Severus explained. “As you know, I have no interest in dealing with most people we know.”

“Lucius, I understand your views of Muggles, but the people we know are nice people. Most of the views you seem to still hold on to are the same as the people who took apart in the witch hunts. Muggles now are different.”

“Do you think for a second they wouldn’t take advantage of your magic in a heartbeat, Ginevra?” I challenged.

“I’m sure some would. People, magical or not, always abuse power. Both our history and Muggle history are full of it. And both have always had other people who won’t stand for it. Lucius, I refuse to spend the whole holiday fighting about Muggles. The fact is; your daughter knows Muggles and cares greatly for some of them. You can think and feel whatever you want, but if you really want a relationship with her, you’re going to have to hold your tongue and keep those opinions to yourself!” Ginevra rose, threw her napkin on the table, and stomped off, heading upstairs.

“She never grew out of her temper,” Severus apologized for Ginevra.

I could tell she was a bit stressed. I should have left the matter alone. “How do you live like this?”

“We both know my interests were more in the Dark Arts and power. Ridding us of Muggles wasn’t my goal. I’m going to try to calm her down; otherwise, you might yet experience her Bat Bogey hex!”

  
**A/N Tell me what you think!**   
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Severus’ POV**

She stood at the bedroom window. I knew she was fighting off tears. I walked up to her and placed my hands on her arms, gently rubbing, not saying a word, simply letting her know I'm there for her. After a while, she spoke, “What did I see in him?”

“I think you saw a way to rebel against your well-meaning family,” I whispered to her. 

She turned towards me. “Hold me,” she begged, so I held her. I didn’t totally understand why she was as upset as she was. 

After a few minutes, I asked, “Why don’t you take some time and do some of the gift wrapping? I will deal with Lucius for the rest of the evening. After all, I expect with the time change he will be retiring soon.” At this time of the year, our office has been turned into something that looks like Father Christmas’ workshop! Ginny loves wrapping gifts.

I invited Lucius up to Eva’s room. It’s a reflection of her, and he can take in the information it reveals about her. “This is her space,” I explained. “She’s demanding, like you. The room has been exactly what she demanded since she was six.”

Lucius looked a bit out of place; he didn’t know what to do. He walked over to her desk and picked up a horse statue. “She likes horses?” he inquired.

“She does, and she sketches them very well. She’s an artist at heart, and she’s looking forward to seeing a real unicorn this year.”

He looked up at me. “She’s taking Care of Magical Creatures?”

I nearly smiled. “She said she was taking it to find more creatures to sketch. She does well in school. She’s in Slytherin, but she’s not like you, Draco, or Ginny as far as being popular goes. This likely has to do with being in Slytherin, but she’s well liked enough.”

“She’s a Slytherin!” He took comfort in this.

“Yes, but she crosses house lines more than nearly any student on record. The Weasleys help with that, but I expect she will end up Head Girl because of it when the time comes.”

“Slytherin will never be what it once was,” Lucius mused. 

I know why he says this; so many of the Dark Lord’s supporters are either dead or locked up. “For now, but they said that after the first war. Powers rise and fall all the time.” I chose not to tell my old friend that the girl we both call daughter questioned the need to go to Hogwarts. She wanted to continue in Muggle school with her friends. She wants to be an artist, and Hogwarts will not aid her in this goal.

He looked over at me. “Your dress style has changed.”

“Ginny can be persuasive.”

“Wives can be that way,” Lucius observed.

“She's also a pushy little witch,” I admitted.

“Really? I never would have guessed!” he said sarcastically.

This feels more like how he and I used to be. “How is Draco?”

“He married Astoria Greengrass. They have a son who will be starting Hogwarts next year,” he explained.

I recalled her; she was dismal at Potions and held more liberal views than Lucius would care for. 

“You and Ginevra also have a son?” he asked while looking at a photo of the children that sat on Eva’s desk.

“Yes, that’s Wyatt. He started this year.”

  
  


**A/N sorry I know this was a very short chapter but I wanted each chapter to be in one character’s point of view.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ginny’s POV**

I wasn’t that angry with Lucius. He’s being the same man he was when we were together, but I have been stressed. I have been dealing with the guilt of having kept Lucius and Eva apart, the worry of how Lucius would react to how we have been raising Eva. the worry of how Eva is going to react and deal with Lucius, and his views on Muggles. I felt bad about having come between two men who were once such good friends. I knew, deep down, Severus was worried that I might want to be with Lucius. This goes back to the old hurt he had over Lily Evans ending things with him and picking the rich, popular Potter, not that Severus would ever admit to that fact. I worry about how Wyatt will react to having so much attention on his sister and him ending up on the back burner this Christmas. I worry that Lucius being here will affect the relationship of my children, plus all the normal seasonal stress! And my editor is on my arse to start a new book.

There's a knock at the office door. “Ginny? Is it safe for me to come in?” Severus asked meekly.

“Of course.” I laughed. I learned years back to wrap his gifts first. You don’t marry a former spy and not learn a few lessons.

The door opened and Severus stepped into the room. “He has retired for the evening,” he announced.

“I’m sorry for getting upset earlier.”

“Am I ever going to get my office space back?” he asked, looking around the room.

“You know the kids still have their gifts to buy and wrap, but by Christmas morning it will be all office like again,” I reminded him.

“It better be, or you’ll be in detention,” he threatened.

I shook my head at him. “Then perhaps it won't be.”

He came over and took hold of me. “Perhaps I should give you a sample of the detention now.”

“I’m sure I would be scrubbing cauldrons by hand,” I commented with fake innocence.

He pushed me down to my knees. “Polish my wand!” he ordered.

I reached up, opened his pants, and pulled his manhood out. I started with a long, slow lick from the base of his balls all the way to the tip, making sure to make it very wet. I did my best to make my husband cum, taking his load and swallowing it whole. It seemed odd to be doing this with Lucius in the house. However, my husband seemed to care less. Once he finished, he pulled me up and shoved me back onto the edge of the desk. He took his turn on his knees, pushing my skirt out of the way and pulling my knickers to the side. He serviced me, and I had to bite my lip to keep from being noisy. 

“Don’t hold back, Ginny! You know you need this release.” He then returned to giving me great pleasure. 

It's amazing how relaxed one is after an orgasm. The next morning, we were all in the kitchen and I’m making breakfast for us all. There were Owls for both men. I could tell that Severus didn’t care for what was in his Owl. “Ginny, I think I need to head to London now and deal with this. It’s probably simpler to stay at Spinster’s End for the night and then collect the children from the train.” 

He was really asking if I’ll be okay alone with Lucius overnight. “When will you leave?” I asked.

“In an hour or so.”

“I’ll gather together the gifts you will need to drop off at the Burrow.”

“Perhaps I should join Severus in heading back to England until Eva is on break?”

Lucius would do anything to return to the magical world. “No! You're about to start Muggling and Eva 101!” I ordered.

Lucius and Severus looked at each other. Severus is the one to speak, “Professor Weasley has spoken.”

I chose to ignore the teasing. “Is the deal going down?” He is in talks to create a brew formula for a beauty product producer. They have paid highly for him to aid them in the past.

“Not quite, but if I don’t go, it will,” Severus explained. “What are you planning today?”

“Well, I thought, to start, Lucius would enjoy seeing pictures of Eva growing up. Then I would show him how some things work and some basic popular culture things. Things we stumbled with, you know.”

“Lucius, don’t kill my wife,” Severus cautioned. I’m not sure if he was teasing one or both of us. He then drained his cup of coffee. “I have stuff to gather together before I leave.” 

“When you come down, can you bring the photo album from our room?” He nodded.

  
  


After Severus left, Lucius and I sat at the kitchen table while looking at one of Eva’s first pictures. He asked, “How long did you know about her before you asked me about marriage?”

“A couple of days. I found out at the team physicals,” I answered.

“Why didn’t you tell me? It would have changed things.” He looked remorseful.

I turned towards him. “I didn’t want you to marry me because of honour or duty, but because you couldn’t live without me.” I explained my reasons, but I could see something in his eyes.

“I didn’t want you to be the one to force the issue. I expected that, despite you pushing for it, you would, in time, give up on the idea, and decide that our feelings meant more than a piece of paper. Then I was going to ask you,” he admitted. “I knew you were stubborn, so I waited six months for you to cave. I then went to find you.”

I smiled a small little smile. “Thank you, Lucius. That means a lot to me to hear.” I turned back to the albums of pictures. At the age of about three, the images start to change. I’m showing with Wyatt by this time, and Marie’s image starts going hand and hand with Eva’s.

As we finished, I asked, “Do you mind me asking; what did you get her for a Christmas gift?”

“I got her a necklace with the Malfoy crest on it, but I’m feeling that perhaps it's not enough. I wasn’t looking to escape learning about the world she lives in, so I was thinking of picking up a few things.”

“We could go down to our magical hub.”

“You’re willing to assist me in picking out some things for her?” he asked, wide eyed.

“I want you and her to be on good terms, but Lucius, you also need to realise that Severus has always been there and nothing will change that for her.”

“I do realise that,” he vowed. 

  
  
  


The closest magical hub to us is on Vancouver Island, in the city of Nanaimo. I have heard a Muggle or two say the city seems like it was planned by drunken sailors! The fact is it’s actually to hide the magical community. The entrance to our shopping district is hidden as a homeless shelter. It's the perfect cover; homeless people are a great cover for those who don’t know how to dress Muggle. Those of us who do look like staff or volunteers, but most Muggles avoid the shelter. 

We went into a stationary/book shop. I realise that he was looking at magical pencils that aid the artist. “No Lucius, she hates those! She views them as cheating. Perhaps a book on magical art or a portfolio for her?” I suggested.

The idea clearly appealed to him. He looked at some dragon hide ones. “What is your son like?” he suddenly asked.

“He’s my mini Severus. I wish I had known Severus’ mother. I would love to know how much he is like Severus was as a child.”

“He was the smartest in the whole house, even in his first year. I was five years ahead of him.”

I smiled at him. “I didn’t forget that fact, Lucius.”

He nodded. “May I ask how you deal with his past?”

“His past is part of the reason I was so numb before you came into my life. For Severus, it took losing me for him to realise that someone who is alive and loves him is better than a long gone memory.”

He had decided on a portfolio for Eva. “And you believe him? The man stayed alive by lying.”

“I also believed you, and you kept yourself out of Azkaban by doing the same.”

“Touche,” he conceded.

“Besides, I learned there is a time when Severus might lie; he can’t hide his feelings from... me.”

I wandered over and located a book I needed for research for my next book. Lucius found me after a couple of minutes. “I was thinking, perhaps tonight, we could go to dinner? Allow me to see how Muggles eat food that isn’t wrapped in paper. You must know some nice places.”

“How is that going to help you so that you’re able to deal better with Eva?'' We made our way to the checkout. I didn't even notice him take the book I have from me.

“It’s hopefully going to show me that Muggles have some manners and class.”

The idea had some merit to it, and I will do anything for my daughter. “Fine. We can go, but somewhere still casual. Your clothing will have to pass.” He paid for both his purchases and mine before I realised it.

“Fair enough. Does she need anything else?” Lucius asked. 

“She’s a teen girl; she always does, but that will have to wait until she arrives home. I'm sure there will be a couple of shopping trips over the break.”

We then headed home. We spent the afternoon chatting about Muggle events and cultural things. I showed him how the TV worked and explained the difference between the types of programs; news, drama, comedies, reality, even the weather and music channels.

“Muggles watch music? That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard of!” he moaned.

“And that attitude is why you needed to come early. Honestly, at times the tele has been a life saver. I realised it years back when nearly every channel just kept showing a terrorist attack on the USA.”

“What’s that?”

“September 11. I had just had Eva, and there was this attack where thousands were killed. Severus wasn’t home. The house wasn’t finished, so we were still in a rental, and I saw it on the neighbour’s TV. I was scared it was a dark wizard attack, and the Muggle news kept saying this…”

“Ginevra, what happened in this attack?”

“They flew jet planes into the two tallest buildings in the city of New York.”

“Right! I heard about that. Severus wasn’t home?”

“No, he was in England at the time. Even wizards couldn’t travel for days. I was sure we were at war again and I was in a strange country with a new baby and no real friends. I couldn’t get word from anyone! I was never so glad to see Severus as I was when he finally returned!”

  
  


**A/N Please leave a thought or two... I have tested positive for Covid 19 and could use some cheering up!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

“Mum?” came Marie’s voice.

“Hi Marie,” I called out. She wandered into the kitchen, dropped her bag at the breakfast bar, and took a seat.

“Is Not Dad in the lab?”

“No dear, he headed over to pick up Eva and Wyatt.”

“Oh hi, Mr. Malfoy,” she greeted Lucius.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“I have my chemistry midterm tomorrow, and I’m having some issues. I was hoping he could help me out,” she explained.

“I’m sorry.”

She shrugged. “He just explains it all in a way that my brain understands.”

“You know he would tell you you should have asked for help sooner. Have you eaten?”

“Naw, I’m going to have pizza tonight.”

“Your parents are going to be home tonight?”

“They’re never home. You know that,” she said, grinning.

I walked to the fridge and pulled out the leftovers from the night before. “Mr. Malfoy and I are going out tonight. This is better for you.”

She peeked in the dish. “Mum, your chipotle pasta! I love you!” She came over and hugged me.

  
  


As we drove to dinner, Lucius asked, “Is driving difficult?” 

“Not really. The biggest issue is either the other drivers or the road conditions. You just have to be aware of everyone else. It’s not that different than flying on a pitch during a game.”

“So this place we are dining at; tell me about it.”

“Well, this is beef country, and oil and cattle are big business. We’re going to a steakhouse. It’s quite casual and friendly with lots of young female staff wearing short black dresses. I think you’ll like it.”

“I doubt that they will compare to you,” he replied.

I felt my cheeks go slightly red. For the first time, I questioned the logic to Lucius being alone with me in the house overnight. I didn’t think he would focus himself on me, but he might try to seduce me, which wouldn’t be good. I toyed with the idea of having Marie come and spend the night as a buffer, but at this point, it was one compliment. I’ll leave it for tonight.

When we arrived, the manners Lucius was raised with took over and he was out of the car before me and offering me an arm. As we entered, I’m correct about the number of attractive young women. Lucius paid them no mind.

Once we were seated, for a moment it reminded me of years before when we were together, until Lucius got my attention from behind my menu. “Ginevra, I must admit I have no knowledge of Muggle wines. What do you suggest?”

I lowered my tall menu and smiled at him. “Are you going to have beef or something else?”

“I think I should have a steak in a steakhouse.”

“Well, I will disappoint you with what I drink, but this place is known for serving great wines, no matter what. Try the Canadian Merlot,” I suggested. “We once visited the winery that makes it while on holiday. It’s amazing!”

“What are you having?” he asked.

“I’m going to have the Moscato. There’s only one place in town that sells it, besides this place.” Lucius read the menu a bit longer. I watched him with interest over dinner. He was observing the Muggles. A couple of tables over, there was a guy being a jerk to the server that was also serving us. Lucius did take note of that, and he didn’t like how the man was treating the young girl.

“Is that normal?” he muttered to me.

“No! He's an ass, and a jerk.”

“Why did you make me leave my wand?” he hissed at me.

I smiled at him, because he wanted to curse a Muggle due to their treatment of another Muggle. “So Lucius, you haven’t said what you have been doing these last number of years.”

His attention returned to me. “Most of the time, I spent regretting letting you leave.” I know Lucius; after all, his crime against me was one of his worst, really. I can read him nearly as well as Severus. Lucius is being mostly truthful.

“We were, and are, both stubborn. That was never a secret,” I admitted.

In a rare moment of vulnerability, he asked, “The day you left, I asked you to stay. Would it have changed things?”

“I think it might have, depending on the words you would have used,” I confessed. “But you didn’t, and...”

“Severus swept in and stole the possibility,” he finished.

“Lucius, please. Severus is my husband. You need to respect that.”

He smirked. “I forget myself in the company of such a beauty.”

The server comes by to offer us more wine. “No thank you, I have to drive. But I would enjoy more water,” I replied. 

“Of course.”

“Do you sell unopened bottles of wine?” Lucius asked.

“Of course we do.” She smiled at Lucius.

“Please include a bottle of the wine the lady had for us to take with us.”

After she left, he looked at me intently. “I never brought Canadian Muggle money, but I have pounds. I assume that you know where I could exchange them tomorrow?”

I realised this is his old school manners again. “Lucius, I assure you Severus and I are very comfortable. I can afford to pay for dinner. You don’t need to repay me.”

“But I will, and because you know me, you will allow it. That wasn’t why I mentioned it, though. I need you to teach me this money system and how it compares to…” he glanced around, “what I’m used to using. I foresee a shopping trip with Evangelina.”

I smiled. “The money isn’t that hard, but of course I’ll show you. I expect Severus and the kids by noon, unless business causes a delay.” 

He reached over and squeezed my hand. “Thank you.” He didn't let go, I finally had to pull my hand from his. 

On the drive home, I feel like I’m under a microscope.

We were sitting at the dining room table enjoying the bottle of wine that Lucius brought home from the restaurant when my phone rang. It was Marie. “Mum?” she sounded scared, so I put her on speaker.

“Marie? What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Someone is trying to get in, break in! They know I’m alone!”

I knew that we’re far enough out that the police can take a long time to get to even an emergency call. I looked at Lucius, “I can count on you to have my back, right?” He looked a bit puzzled, but nodded. “Marie, Lucius and I are coming for you. Hang up, go to your room, lock the door, call 911 and tell them we are coming to hopefully scare whoever it is off! Only open your door to me.” I then covered the phone so Marie couldn’t hear me. “Lucius, don’t use your wand, but bring it, in case. We most likely will scare them off just by being there.”

We drove over to Marie’s and I parked in the driveway. I pointed out a van that didn’t belong to anyone in the area. “I have a key,” I said as we got out of the car. I could tell Lucius was on high alert, like me. As I opened the door, I reached to turn on the lights as we entered. I closed and locked the door behind us. “Marie, it’s me and Lucius.” Then I added, quieter, “The police might break the door in. If they do, which I doubt, hands up and in the air, showing we are no threat, and do as they say.”

“Apparating would be faster,” he pointed out.

“Muggles,” I stated as we continued through the house. I turned lights on as we went. We finally got to her room. “Marie, open the door.”

The door flew open and she looked panicked. “My friend’s mom is here,” she said into the phone and nearly jumped into my arms!

I took the phone from her. “This is Ginny Snape speaking. Myself and my daughter’s father are here with Marie. We are going to take her to my house, but yes, I think we still require the police. Mr. Klack was a prosecutor for years.”

“A few questions for you, Mrs. Snape,” came the reply. 

Thankfully, Lucius caught on. “Marie, pack a bag. I think Ginevra intended for you to spend the night at her place.” He walked over to the window. “Ginevra, there  _ is _ something moving out there.”

I relayed this info to the operator.

“Officers are still at least 20 minutes away,” the operator informed me.

“Marie is really upset, so please send the officers to my home.”

“I recommend staying in the home,” the operator suggested.

“No, she’s too upset right now.” I paused. “Lucius, let’s get her to the car. I ask that you protect her.” He nodded. “I’ll stay on the phone with you,” I explained to 911.

Lucius wrapped a protective arm around the girl as we stepped out of the house and rushed for the car. As I closed my door, I looked at Lucius and gave him a small smile. I gave the operator a play by play until my garage door was fully shut, then I provided my address.

As we stepped into the house, I looked at Marie. “Love, go wash your face. Take a few moments,” I instructed, then I led Lucius to the kitchen. “The police are going to show up here, and they will have questions. Answer honestly, and be cool about it. If they ask about your career, you’re an aristocrat.”

“Ginevra, what's going on?” he asked.

“Her dad was a prosecutor for the province. I’m guessing that, because whoever it was didn’t take off when they realised she was at home, that they were looking for retribution for being sent to jail.”

“Her reaction seems normal for girls, but you didn’t…”

“She didn’t live in a world at war.” 

“Where are her parents?”

“I don’t know, but I’m about to find out.” I pulled out my phone and called Marie’s mother. The voicemail picked up, so I called her father's phone. 

“Hello, Ginny?”

“Yes. Mike, I’m calling because there was an issue at the house. Marie is here at my place, and we’re waiting for the police.”

“The police? What happened?” he asked, alarmed.

“She called me, sounding scared. Someone was trying to break in. I guess they knew she was alone.”

“Alone? Where's Emily?”

“I don’t know. Her phone goes to voicemail. I just wanted to let you know. I would guess the police will call you after they finish here.”

“Ginny, thank you! I don’t know what we would do without you! Can Marie stay there until I get back to town?” he requested.

“You know she is always welcome here. I’ll call you back once we finish with the police.”

As I hit the end button, I looked at Lucius, who was standing at the window watching out for something. “Lucius, there’s a cabinet in the bathroom in mine and Severus' room. There should be something in there to calm nerves.” I looked over at Marie, who had finally entered the room. “Do you mind getting it for me?”

**A/N In the next chapter Ginny has to explain why police carry a sex toy on their uniforms.**


	10. Handcuffs

**Chapter 10**

**Lucius’ POV**

I opened the door to Ginevra’s room and I can see the order I have come to expect from Severus in here; a place for everything and everything in its place. The navy and grey decor was comforting, but classy. The room is huge, and as I stepped into the bathroom with the free standing large tub and walk-through shower, I feel this room is in fact better then anything at the Manor. I am envious of this. I found the cabinet and opened it. This is by far the single most wizard-like area of the whole home, other than the lab. It’s filled with potion bottles; all, I’m guessing, were brewed by Severus. I took the calming potion and headed back. However, as I stepped out of the bathroom, I found myself staring at the bed where Ginny sleeps with Severus. It bothered me.

As I descended the stairs, Ginny was pouring some hot chocolate. She reached for the bottle I handed to her. “Thank you.'' After adding some to the cup, she reached for a container, gave it a shake, and turned it upside down. A noise started and some white fluff came out. I realised it's whipping cream. Ginevra then sprinkled some cinnamon on the top before handing it to the girl.

“Thanks Mum,” Marie said quietly.

“Marie, where is your mom tonight?” Ginny asked carefully.

“Dad’s away, so she ran off for a couple of days with Bob.'' She took a sip of the drink. “How do you always get the perfect temperature that's still hot, but not so hot you can’t drink it?”

Ginevra winked at me and smiled. “Must be magic,” she shrugged. “Did you eat? Or are you hungry?”

“I’m okay, I guess.”

The doorbell rang. “That should be the police.” Ginevra headed to the door. I followed, but remained behind. I could see flashing red and blue lights from the windows around the door. Ginevra opened the door.

“Are you a Ginny Snape?”

“Yes officers, please come in. Now Marie, the teen who called, has a midterm tomorrow, so I would really like if you could question her first so that she stands a chance of getting some sleep tonight, please.”

“Of course, madam.”

As these men asked questions of the young girl, I took in their uniforms and equipment. They looked very professional; clean pressed, and they seem to take pride in themselves. I noticed a device on both mens’ hips that I have never seen before. It was black and strapped into a holster. They also had a set of handcuffs. I was puzzled as to why Muggle Aurors needed an item for sex on their uniforms. 

Once they were finished with all their questions, Ginny smiled at me. “Lucius, why don’t you pour us something stronger than wine while I get Marie settled.”

I walked over to the hidden bar setup Severus has. I had no clue what is strong for Muggle alcohol, so I opened each bottle and took a sniff of them, trying to decide. I finally chose one and looked for glasses. After opening a cupboard door or two, I spotted the good stuff; some Firewhiskey. I poured us both a large glass. Before I finished, Ginny appeared, grabbed the one glass, and downed it in one shot! She then reached for the bottle. She walked over to the fireplace in the living room, pulled out her wand, and started a fire. She set the bottle down on the table. I could tell by the look on her face that she was rattled herself. “Ginevra? What made you so upset?”

“Those guys tonight at Marie's place, they weren’t there to break in, Lucius. Once they knew she was alone, they were going to make her father pay by hurting her!” She made eye contact with me.

“How?” I asked.

“You’ve been a father of a daughter for more than five seconds; think about it! What’s the best way to hurt a father using his daughter? Torture; the best, darkest way to do that!”

I stood there, knowing I didn’t understand how Muggles think.

“You were a Death Eater. Rape! They were going to rape her tonight!”

“She’s fourteen! Still a child!” I’m grossed out by the idea.

“You're over sixty, Lucius. Think; I was eighteen when we started, and sixteen when Severus and I were together. Think about how you would feel watching Eva deal with the effects of being raped if you knew it was payback for something you did!”

“What will happen now?” I asked.

She sat down in front of the fire and stared into it. “The police most likely scared off whoever it was. We’ll have a better idea once I talk to Mike.”

“Where are her parents?”

“Her mother isn’t up for any awards, and she and Mike have been very close to ending the marriage. She’s cheating and he knows it, but he’s seeing his secretary, Donna, a nice girl really. I think this might be the final straw for him, though. I think she was supposed to stick close to home while he was gone.”

Her phone thing goes off. “It’s Mike. Hi,... yeah, she's spending the night here. I’ll drive her to school tomorrow….. No, he went to pick up the kids…. No, it’s okay. Eva’s real dad is staying here. He - he served with Severus. Mike, what happens now?” She listened for a few minutes. “Mike, when I think about what could have happened to her...” Ginevra did something I never saw her do; wiped away some tears. I walked over to her and took the phone from her. 

“Lucius Malfoy here. Ginevra needs to compose herself. Your daughter and Ginevra are perfectly safe tonight. When are you expected home?”

“Sadly, I’m working on a case that is a matter of life and death. I doubt I can make it home until Christmas Eve. I will try speaking to the judge and the other side. Perhaps a day or two before that, but that’s unlikely. I’ll talk to Ginny and Severus tomorrow, but if they’re willing, I don’t want Marie to go back to the house, even if her mother returns.”

“I will pass that along.”

“Is it just like Ginny says? I have never seen her cry,” Mike said

“Yes, she’s being honest with you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

I placed the thing down and looked at her. She was full out crying. “Ginevra?” She threw herself into my arms and continued sobbing. I held and comforted her. “It’s alright.”

She clung to me as she tried to regain her control. Slowly, she did. “The night that was the catalyst for Severus and me, Carrow had me in an unused classroom. I was under a bodybind and he was skinning me alive! I still think that had Severus not arrived when he did, I would have been raped! There was maximum pain, for all my nerve endings were bare and raw!” she explained while still in my arms and not looking at me.

I comforted her. “Ginevra, both you and Marie are safe.” 

She pulled away from me finally and wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. “I know. I’m sorry.” She moved back to her seat.

I sat next to her, our legs touching. “Everyone is entitled to a moment of weakness,” I assured her. 

“Mike said the police are going to stay til it gets light out, then look for clues.”

“Still, they could have seen us return here. I will stay up.”

She smiled. “Lucius, Severus has this place pretty protected. I’m not worried.”

She finally reached for her drink. “Eva’s room has a silencing charm on it, so Marie won’t hear us talking. I told you I would explain about her.”

“You did. I nearly forgot.”

“The girls are pretty much the same age. When they were little, it was like Marie was drawn to Eva, and us. As they started to grow up, they became best friends, and we watched them both grow. She has this abnormal interest in magic and anything Muggles call supernatural. Muggle folklore and witches, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, less about giants, trolls and goblins. I swear she has read every book she can get her hands on about these things... She makes up her own mind about what's true and not, and she is surprisingly correct about what's right and wrong. We, Severus and I, think that's why she’s drawn to Eva and the family, but we don’t know what it means.”

“She clearly loves you and trusts you.” I racked my brain, as I’m sure Severus had, about what this girl is.

“She already likes you,” Ginny offered. “My adrenaline is still on high right now.”

“Her father doesn’t want her returning to the house until he is there, even if her mother shows up. Is that going to cause an issue?”

“For a hot minute, perhaps, but Mike will deal with it. He hasn’t gotten rid of Emily because he didn’t want to have to worry about Eva. He has to work on cases out of town a lot, and this was her last chance, but Emily blew it. Marie will likely go to boarding school now. My worry now is that he’s going to want to send her to the same school as our kids so Marie knows people.”

Ginevra looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. “How can I help you calm down or relax?” She looked like she had an idea, then shook her head. “What?”

“Nothing. For a second, my mind wandered to the past.”

Ahh, she was thinking about the ultimate relaxer; great sex. I won’t lie; I did want her, but I wanted her to be mine, period! Not for a night, or just for sex. I wanted the look of love she used to give me that I have seen her give to Severus. “I wouldn’t object,” I teased.

She rolled her brown eyes at me. “Still? I thought age might slow you down a bit.”

“I’m only sixty-one! Has it slowed Severus down?”

“No, not in the least.”

“Of course not; he has a stunningly beautiful wife.” Had I played it right, I likely could have had Ginny, but she had been drinking, and much like years before, I will not have her cheat when she isn’t in full control of herself. “Can I ask a question?”

Ginevra looked up from her fourth, possibly fifth, glass of Firewhiskey. “What’s that?”

“Those Muggle Aurors; why do they carry handcuffs?”

Ginevra nearly choked on the Firewhiskey as she burst out laughing. “The police? Well Lucius, besides being fun in the bedroom, they’re still quite good at restraining someone when you can’t use a body binding curse or charm.”

“I recall you rather enjoyed them.”

She blushed. “I’m hungry.” She went to stand up and nearly fell over.

“Ginevra, I think it’s time you got to bed.” I walked over, picked her up, and carried her up to her room. I had never seen her falling over drunk. Once there, I placed her on the bed. “While I wouldn’t complain about undressing you, I think Severus wouldn’t be happy about it. Can you get ready for bed yourself?”

She nodded. “Thank you, Lucius. I’m glad I could count on you tonight.”

“Happy to have helped.” I stepped out of the room and saw Marie standing in the hall looking at me.

“Ginny’s still up?” she asked.

“Yes she is, but she’s intoxicated.”

“I just need something that Ginny will have. There's none in the bathroom.” She knocked on Ginevra’s door. 

“Come in.”

The girl slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. 

I headed downstairs to tidy up before heading to bed myself. Ginevra’s phone went off. I reached for it and saw that it’s Severus calling. I touched the button I have seen her touch before speaking. “Hello?”

“Lucius?”

“Yes, Severus.”

“Where is Ginny?”

“She’s in bed. It was a long night.”

“What do you mean?” he questioned, sounding a bit alarmed.

“There was an incident at Marie’s home and both her parents were away. The Muggle Aurors were here, and Marie is spending the night here.”

“Why are you answering Ginny’s phone?” The questions continued.

“Ginevra was rattled by the events of tonight. She drank too much and left her phone down here. I answered because it was you. As friendly as Marie's father was on the phone, I thought perhaps he had called you.”

“Ginny rattled? What happened?”

“Nothing, thankfully, but I think it reminded her of the night Carrow skinned her. I expect she drank enough Firewhiskey that she shouldn’t dream tonight. As a matter of curiosity, Ginevra stated we served together. Who do the Muggles think we served?”

“Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth's armed forces. For some reason, they think I was the Prince’s commanding officer at some point. Lucius, let Ginny know we should be home by noon.”

I took Ginny’s phone upstairs with me when I headed up. I could see a light was still on in her room, so I knocked softly on her door. It opened on its own. Ginny was in bed, with Marie asleep curled up next to her in a fetal position. I walked over and whispered, “I saw Severus was calling, so I spoke to him. He said to tell you they will be home by noon.”

She smiled. “Thank you again, Lucius, and you’re doing great.”

If nothing else, I at least impressed her tonight. 

  
  


The following morning, we dropped Marie off at school and then headed to a Muggle bank. Before we went in, she stopped me and asked, “How much did you bring in pounds?”

“Six thousand pounds. Will that be enough?”

“More than enough! I would suggest converting about half of that and that should be more than enough, unless you have issues saying no to a fourteen year old. If you do need more for some other reason, we can return.” When we left the bank, I had a veritable rainbow of different coloured bills in my pocket! At the house, we sat at the table as Ginny explained, “This golden coloured coin is one dollar. It’s worth two sickles. From here, the money is pretty simple; the number on the bill is the number of dollars. The bills are in the amounts of five, ten, twenty, fifty, and one hundred. The dollars are all very simple math. The coins are a bit harder, so just focus on the size of the first three. The nickel is worth 5 percent of a dollar, the dime is worth 10 percent, and the quarter is twenty five percent. The last coin, this silver and gold one, is called a toonie, and it’s worth two dollars.” She showed me each coin as she went along.

“Why not have the size reflect the amounts?” I asked, holding up the dime, the smallest of the coins.

“Wish I knew,” she shrugged.

“Yet at the grocer, you used a card to pay?” I questioned.

“I did, because it’s handy. You get an account at the bank and instead of having to have money, the card takes the money from your account and puts it in the retailer’s account.”

I didn’t want to admit it, but the idea was extraordinary. “What else do I need to know?”

“Muggles in this country, in the shops, don’t negotiate or barter over cost. Most shops are owned by big companies that set the prices.”

“So what will happen tonight?” I asked. 

“Well, I expect to hear Severus interrogate the kids about their Potions professor and class. He wasn’t happy when we got the required book lists for the year. And we will decorate the tree tonight, but mostly, it's just hanging out and being together. Don’t forget; this is Wyatt's first year.”

“Why did you pick the names you did for your children?” I had to finally ask.

“Evangelina Scarlett sounded beautiful. And Wyatt Severus; Wyatt means ‘brave in war.’” 

We were then interrupted by a knock on the door. The Muggle Aurors wanted to look at the wheels on Ginevra’s car.

I watched as the seconds I had with Ginevra all to myself slipped away. I wanted her so  desperately , but fate hasn’t allowed for that. Now I will have to wait and watch for cracks in Ginevra’s and Severus’ marriage. I watched her as she was cooking a family favorite for lunch for the children, because they have been gone from home for so long. It put a smile on my face. As a child, I knew this happened in less affluent homes, and not that I ever admitted it, but I was jealous that their mothers did this type of thing. I could tell Ginevra was doing this to cover her excitement about seeing her children, her son and our daughter. I have zero doubts that had we raised Evangelina together that Ginevra would still be doing the same thing. It is who she is. I am gratified that Evangelina has this. 

I smirked as Ginevra peeked at the clock for the twelfth time in the last fifteen minutes. Unlike Ginevra, I’m not excited; I’m nervous! Writing to Evangelina was one thing; for in a letter, I didn’t have to see her reaction to what I was writing and she couldn’t see my reaction to her words. I could take my time to carefully craft my words to her. Now, my safety net was gone. I had never been nervous with anyone. 

Then we both heard a pop in the front hall. I saw Ginevra smile as she heard it too.

“MOM!”

“Mom, we’re back!”

She rushed to the hall and I followed. Ginevra threw her arms open and embraced the children. “I missed you guys so much!” she gushed happily.

As they broke apart, Evangelina made eye contact with me. This is the first time she and I looked at each other as father and daughter, knowing that's what we are. Neither of us seemed to know what to say.

“Hi,” she greeted me.

“Evangelina.” Words that had always come so easy for me failed me now.

She smiled at me. “It means a lot to me that you were willing to come and spend the holidays with us.” She tried to put me at ease.

“It was very kind of your mother to invite me,” I replied.

She glanced at Ginevra, whom Severus has an arm around. “She's all about that sorta thing.”

“I have some news for you, Eva,” Ginevra said. “Marie is staying with us till Christmas Eve!”

“Really?!” The young girl is clearly excited.

“Yeah,” Ginevra replied, sounding concerned. Severus’ hand massaged her shoulder.

“What is it, Mom?” Evangelina’s attention turned to Ginevra.

“I’ll let her tell you about it. Wyatt, you grew like four inches!”

“Yes, he looks ridiculous in everything,” Evangelina stated.

“What am I going to do with you?” The young man shrugged in reply to his mother.

“I have been expecting him to start anytime, Ginny,” Severus said. “You didn’t really think he would take after you, did you?”

“I hoped he might.” She paused and looked at me and then Evangelina. “As for you two, there’s no way around this; it’s going to be odd. Honey, how about you just sit down and have lunch like Lucius is any other guest or family member and just let things happen naturally? Wyatt, how about you show us how you’re doing in Charms and set the table for lunch, please?”

My daughter walked over to the stove, peeked in the pot, and smiled. “Should I shred cheese?”

Severus gave me a look that I knew was him asking me to join him and Ginevra. “Give us adults a few moments, please.” We headed down the hall to a room near the front door and stepped inside. “Forgive the state of the room. Ginny always takes it over for gift wrapping,” he explained. “What happened last night?”

“The police are still looking into it, Severus, but I spoke to Mike. They suspect that someone he put away was looking for payback. Marie, being alone in the house, was a tempting target. She heard them, panicked, and called me. We went over there and brought her here.”

“What if they did something to  _ you _ ?” He looked very sternly at her.

She just smiled. “I had my wand, and yes, I know you’re thinking that I would have been at a disadvantage with Marie right there and trying to protect her, but I brought Lucius. We were fine. Frankly, I’m more worried about coming up with a reason why Marie can’t go to Hogwarts! I think Mike is finally going to toss Emily out. Did you know Marie has been alone since the third?”

Severus shook his head. “I did not. Lucius said you were upset last night.”

Ginevra looked like she was a bit embarrassed. “I was, when I thought about what could have happened to her, and how scared she was.”

“She would have handled it,” he assured her. “You were close to the…”

“Severus, I was a very different child than her! Compare my life to hers! Plus, I was two years older than her. She didn’t even think about what they could do if they got into the house, and she was so upset she slept with me in our bed last night.” 

Severus seemed to take comfort in that. He possibly thought that I would try to bed Ginevra in her intoxicated state. I took comfort in his worry.

“I was thinking I could take Eva to pick up Marie and you could take care of the lights on the tree. We could pick up some things at the drugstore.”

“You think that will be long enough?”

“Why? Are you planning on doing the lights by hand?” she cheekily replied. “Let’s go have lunch before Wyatt eats it all.”

“I could come with you and the girls,” I suggested ro Ginevra.

“Sorry Lucius, this isn’t a trip for a man.”

  
  


Watching Severus with his son was odd. As a child, Draco had liked Severus, but I never expected Severus to have a child of his own. He was, of course, good with the boy. The lad is assisting with the lights and the tall tree that was delivered this morning. “Dad, we still need to get Mom her gift,” he stated.

“And your sister’s, too,” Severus added.

“Mum always takes care of that.”

He smiled at the boy. “Don’t you think that it’s time you started to do that for yourself?”

The boy shrugged. “I guess. Hey Dad, did you know Mom got an award for special service to the school? Professor Longbottom told me.”

Severus smiled and clearly remembered something. “Your mother did far more that was ever expected of her in her sixth year.”

“Man, my mom rocks! She was in a war, did special service for the school, and was a Quidditch star! Who knew a mom could be cool?”

Severus made eye contact with me and shook his head.

“Your mother is also extremely powerful,” I added.

“Still holding some admiration for my wife, Lucius?”

I saw no reason to hide it from him. It may as well be a fair fight. “Always.”

I saw it; he knew what I was implying, but the sound of the girls returning ended the conversation. Ginevra walked into the kitchen. In her hands are four rather flat, square boxes. 

“PIZZA!” Wyatt yelled. “Mom, you are the best!” 

“Okay everyone, we eat first, then, after your hands are clean, we can decorate the tree,” Ginevra ordered.

Evangelina went to a cupboard and pulled out plates, Marie grabbed glasses from another cupboard, and Wyatt got an assortment of beverages from the fridge. All without being told to, as if they have done this hundreds of times!

“Sir, do you want a fork and knife for your pizza?” Evangelina asked me, grinning.

“I have never had pizza,” I confessed. I glanced at Ginevra and Severus for guidance. Ginevra gave a shake of her head.

“Mr. M, when in Rome...hands only,” Marie advised.

“This is the traditional favorite food of the North American teen,” Severus stated.

While the food wasn’t gourmet, it was tasty. “Sorry Lucius, pizza means no table manners happen. Remember what I said about baptism by fire!” Ginevra smiled.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ginny’s POV**

I honestly felt sort of bad for Lucius. I know how foreign this all is to him, but in truth, considering who he is, he was doing quite well at this. He hadn’t even been in a bad mood about anything! Decorating the tree is a far cry from what he’s used to doing as well, but as the kids pulled out ornaments that were made as school projects in the past, Lucius got a bit of a history lesson of our family life. 

Wyatt went to bed shortly after we finished the tree. The girls took off to Eva's room shortly after, needing to catch up. I sat on the sectional looking at the tree; a little tradition of my own. Lucius was watching the fire across from me. Severus brought me a glass of wine and Firewhiskey for himself and Lucius. Severus sat close to me, his hand resting on my leg.

“I’m sorry, Lucius,” I apologized, “I expected that you would have a bit more time before Marie was here.”

“It's fine, Ginevra. The girl needs somewhere safe to be.”

“But she is rather different from the type of teen girls you were used to,” Severus stated.

He nodded. “She’s so friendly and informal,” he admitted.

“She has a good heart. I have bad news for you both,” I began, “Tomorrow, we are heading to the mall. On top of Christmas shopping, Wyatt needs a whole new wardrobe!”

“Why a mall?” Severus moaned.

“It makes the most sense. Severus, you and I can take Wyatt and get his stuff done. Lucius, you and Eva can bond while shopping together. We can all meet for lunch and regroup, and yes Lucius, lunch will likely be wrapped in paper.”

“You really mean ‘The Mall?’” Severus asked. He hates going to that place.

“Yes Severus, or would you rather go to two or three other malls instead?” I stated.

“What is this mall?” Lucius asked.

“It’s hell! The largest collection of Muggles go there, and I swear they each become dumber and more rude with every minute they spend in the place!” Severus complained.

“It’s a large collection of shops and services all in one indoor location. There are about 800 shops, services, and entertainment features there. Really, in a city this far north where it's so cold so much of the time, it makes a lot of sense. And both of you will be leaving your wands here.”

Severus patted my leg. “I love the faith you have in us.”

“I have wanted to curse them there too, but I’m not going there with two men who bear Dark Marks and have their wands. If something happened and Aurors showed up, I would be fighting with them for months to get you two out of prison!”

“Then allow us to remain at home,” Severus suggested.

“You promised Wyatt to help him with the shopping I can't help him with. Lucius needs to bond with Eva. You know the mall is like her second home,” I explained.

“Lucius, just remember I gave you a warning! I swear; Azkaban is better than this place.”

I shook my head at Severus. “The difference is Lucius is far more social than you are. It's not as bad as Severus makes it, and for the record, I have wanted to curse people on Diagon Alley as well.” 

“I’m sure I will be fine,” Lucius assured me.

“You have been quiet all night. What's bothering you?” I asked Lucius, then took a sip of my wine.

He raised an eyebrow at the question. “I had this image of what I would find here, but it’s not what I expected. That in itself is an eye opener.”

“Muggles aren’t that different. No, we don’t have the dishes being washed with magic, but it's not that different. And Lucius, building a relationship with Eva will take time. The effects of being here this Christmas could take a very long time before you might see rewards. We owe you an apology,” I glanced at Severus, “we should have told you about her. If we had, you wouldn’t be doing this now.”

“And that is the reason you invited me here.”

“Not fully, Lucius. She is a fourteen year old girl. She needed the home advantage, she needed to feel safe and secure while getting to know you. You know yourself; you can be rather intimidating.”

“Ginevra, I get it. I will admit that I, too, have faults. Had I handled things differently, we wouldn’t be here at all.”

“Surprisingly, Lucius, I don’t have an issue with how you handled things,” Severus said. I have learned that I’m not going to hear the words ‘I love you’ every day, but he does let me know in other ways.

“Severus, you can entertain Lucius. I think I’m going to go soak in the tub. Good night, Lucius.”

  
  


Some time later, I was in the tub, reading. Severus appeared, leaning in the doorway. “It’s been nearly twenty years since you first bathed in my tub,” he mused.

“Almost to the day,” I replied.

“It seems you handle Lucius quite well.”

“Handling him was never an issue,” I teased Severus. “I think I might have had a harder time if Marie hadn’t been here.”

He came over and sat on the edge of the tub. “What happened before the excitement at the Klack place?”

“We went shopping in Nanaimo. He asked that we go to dinner at a place where food didn’t come wrapped in paper, so we went to the steakhouse. We were having a glass of wine at the dinner table here when Marie called.”

“Ginny, please recognize he is still  _ Lucius _ . I know him, and I believe he still wants you. Don’t presume that he won’t try to manipulate you or Eva. He’s even more  treacherous because he knows you and how you think.”

“Severus, I know.” I reached for his hand. “I thank you for your concern, BUT love, I remind you; you once set me free and I came back to you. I’m not going anywhere.” I pulled him towards me. He bent down to kiss me. “You didn’t adjust to the time change yet, did you? I mean, you’re not really tired, are you?”

“Join me in the shower, my dear. I’m feeling rather nasty!” He strolled over to the large shower area and started undressing. I scrambled out of the tub to join him.

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Lucius’ POV**

I was in my room reading when I heard the unmistakable sound I haven’t heard in forever; Ginevra clearly enjoying sex! She always did get rather loud. I couldn’t help but enjoy the sounds, as they take me back to a different time when I caused her to make those sounds. At the same time, I recognize this is simply a case of Severus staking claim to her. Both he and I have a jealous streak in us. I finally placed a muffling charm on the room to block the noise. I tried to settle in for the night as I am clearly going to need every ounce of patience to deal with the Muggles tomorrow.

  
  


The following morning, I came down the stairs to find Ginevra and Evangeline in a battle of wills. “Mom, the stop is at the end of the road! There’s no good reason why I can’t walk her to the bus myself!”

“Eva, the police still haven’t found the men from the other night, so it’s not safe! I will be driving her to the school. I don’t see the big deal; you will see more people when we drop her off than you would at the stop.”

“God, you don’t get it!” Evangelina retorted. “I’m enough of a freak going to a boarding school on the other side of the planet! I just want to see some of my friends!” 

I went to say something, to which Marie touched my arm and caused me to look at her. “Don’t,” she mouthed.

“You are not a freak!” Ginevra exclaimed. “You will see everyone at the New Year’s Day skate and tubing bonfire! Unless you continue to argue, in which case I’m sure your dad has some nasty things in the lab he would rather not clean that you could take care of on New Year’s Day while we are all out.”

Evangelina backed down; she walked over to the sectional and slouched down in it with her arms crossed, muttering under her breath. 

Marie went over to Ginny and I made my way to Evangelina. I took the seat next to her. “She made this decision because she loves you,” I advised. 

“Well, a little more freedom would be nice!”

“I once took your attitude with her, and it turned out to be the biggest mistake I ever made.”

She rolled her eyes at me. “It’s not the same; she controls my whole life!”

“It is, Evangelina. The decision she made for me was that we should marry. She moved out the next day, and that was fifteen years back.”

The teen’s eyes grew big. “What?” 

I patted her knee. “We can talk about it while we shop today.”

“Kay, and thanks.” She gave me a little smile. 

“Lucius? Are you going to eat?” Ginevra asked.

“Thank you, Ginevra.” I got up and headed over to the breakfast bar where she handed me a plate of french toast. “I trust you were relaxed enough to get a good night's sleep?” I used to ask her if she thought she was relaxed enough to get a good night’s sleep after sex.

She turned bright red at the question, knowing I had heard them. “Sorry about that,” she muttered to me. 

I was tempted to tease her more. 

A couple of hours later, Ginevra actually demanded Severus’ and my wands before we left. “She IS sorta scary at times,” Wyatt stated to me. I admit it; the witch showed no fear in demanding the wands of two Death Eaters! The sad part about it is we both turned them over to her without argument.

“She has more power than HE did,” Severus whispered to me, showing he's thinking the same thing as I.

When we arrived at ‘The Mall,’ Evangelina and I headed off on our own. “What are you shopping for?” I asked her.

“I want to pick up some cool clothing. I need some new runners, and I still need a gift for Marie,” she replied.

“Nothing for your mother, Severus, and Wyatt?” I asked. 

“I got all that in Hogsmeade.”

The place is huge and quickly filled with Muggles. We headed into a shoe shop. I was pleased to see that my daughter knows exactly what she’s looking for. She catches an employee. “I need this in a women’s size 7 and a half,” she ordered. While we waited, she eyed me up and down. “You stick out like a sore thumb. You're staying for the whole break, right?”

“That’s the plan,” I said.

She came closer. “You need to look a bit more norm-, er, Muggle. I think we need to buy you some stuff.”

The employee returned with the shoes she requested. Before she tried them on, she inspected them for defects, proving she’s a Malfoy. It made me smile. As she slipped the footwear on, I caught my reflection in a mirror. I looked fine, for a wizard. But yes, I didn’t fit in with the Muggles.

She walked around the area with one shoe on before announcing, “I’ll take them.”

As she removed the shoe, I asked, “What are you thinking of?”

“Well, you’re going to need outerwear for the bonfire. A few different shirts, a sweater, and a pair of slacks. Maybe you should have gone with Mom and Wyatt.” She put on the shoe she came in with and then went to the till to pay.

“Is that everything for you?” the employee asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Evangelina pulled out a card like Ginevra had used. I reached out and covered her hand.

“That will be $132.99.”

“I will buy this,” I explained.

“You don’t have to.”

“I’m your father, so I do.” As we walked out of the shop, I asked, “Why didn’t you suggest shoes for me there?”

She glanced sideways at me. “You're not the sports shoe type. I’m thinking about loafers and a pair of boots.”

In a menswear store, Evangelina shopped for me like a personal shopper would. She chose a few button up shirts for me in colours I don’t normally wear; blue to bring out my eyes, burgundy because she liked the colour on me, and a purple one. She allowed me a black jumper. I’m pleased she picked out high end things and not wanting to put me in the t-shirts I have already seen a high number of Muggle men wearing. When we looked at coats, she looked at wool coats, but a nice, lined, leather jacket caught my eye. I tried it on and I liked it. “That looks really good on you! I didn’t think you would like it because it’s not dragon skin.” She whispered the last bit.

Oh, what the young girl doesn’t know about me! That will come with time. Some time later, we were in a large book shop, in the paranormal section. She picked up book after book on witches and magic. “I wish I could get Marie a book from the,” she glanced around, seeing a Muggle, “the shop in London.”

“What are you looking for in these?” I asked.

“Something that’s somewhat correct. Marie just seems to know what’s right and what's not. She’s nearly obsessed with magic.”

“What have you told her?” I know girls tend to share secrets.

“Nothing! Mom and Dad drill that into us all the time,” she complained. 

It bothered me to hear her call Severus ‘Dad.’ I am her father. But I knew better than to battle this with her; not now, at least. She finally settled on a book. “Is that all you’re getting her?”

She smirked at me. “I got her some candy from Honeydukes. Nothing that is actually magical.”

I was proud of her. “I feel like I should get your mother a gift,” I admitted. When I left to come here, I was still angry and bitter towards her, but being here allowed me to see that she does feel remorse. She’s still the same woman she was back then, and my feelings for her never died. As for our daughter; yes, she should’ve told me, but she didn’t because of my own words. 

“What were you thinking?” Evangelina asks.

“A jeweler, maybe. A high quality one, not a mass market one,” I stated. 

She smiled. “Dad’s a bit too practical that way.”

Later, we were looking at a ruby ring. It’s Evangelina’s birthstone and it’s a very nice ring. “What do you think?” she asked.

“It’s not goblin made,” I stated.

The shopkeeper smiled. “Lord of the Rings fan?” 

I had no clue what the shopkeeper meant. Evangelina covered for me. “Yes, my mom’s a huge fan.”

“I’ll take it,” I declared.

“Would you like it wrapped?”

“Yes,” I stated. 

At the same moment, “No, thank you. I can do a better job,” Evangelina vowed. As we walked out of the shop, she asked me, “Earlier, you said we would talk about you and mom.”

“I did. Let's sit down.” She and I found a bench. “I will answer any questions you have.”

“What happened?” Her eyes bore into mine. 

I thought back; my mind went all the way back to the day I first met her when she was eleven. “I don’t know where to start.”

“I know nothing, other than that you and Dad were both Death Eaters and that Mom was living with you when she became pregnant. That’s all.”

“I never saw your mother and Severus together until that day we, you and I, met. The day she left me is burned into my mind. The day before, she talked about it being time for us to get married.” I paused, taking a deep breath, “We are both stubborn, very stubborn. I resented her trying to take control; so much so, I never asked why she was trying to take control. When I asked her to marry me, I wanted it to be on my terms, not hers. I have always had a cool and cutting tongue and I always enjoyed getting a reaction from people.”

“What did you say?” Her eyes narrowed.

Did I want to admit this to my daughter? I didn’t want to hurt her like I had Ginevra, but there was also a chance she already knew and was asking to see if I would be honest with her. “I am ashamed to admit that I told her I already had an heir and that I was not her father. He and I never saw eye to eye on things.”

“Then what happened?”

“She got mad and walked away that night. I thought she would calm down in a day or two. I would later ask when she accepted that it wasn’t going to happen. Instead, the next day when I returned to the Manor, she was finishing packing her things. She was set that we were over. I told myself she was bluffing. I told myself that for six months. I wasn’t going to have my hand forced.”

“So she married Dad.”

“She did.”

“Did you know they were together before the end of the war? That's why I thought that perhaps I was the product of something like a threesome,” Evangelina explained.

I reached out and cupped her cheek. “No, you are the product of love. Never forget that. It’s something your brother can’t say.”

“Wyatt?”

“I mean your other brother, Draco.”

Her eyes grew big. “Uncle Ron mentioned him, but I never linked it together!”

“Can I ask what you were told about myself?”

“Not much. I always knew that Dad wasn’t my real dad. It was never a huge thing. It didn’t need to be.” She looked down into her lap. “I never had reason to ask about you until we met, but I knew as soon as I met you.”

“How did you know?” I asked. 

“I have your eyes, and you looked intently at me. Other people we meet that know Mom or Dad don’t look that closely at us. Either you were my father or a real creep.”

“The second I saw you, I knew you were my daughter. You’re a perfect blend of Ginevra and I.”

“I did some research on you,” she admitted. “I realise how far this is from your comfort zone. It means alot that you’re doing this to get to know me.”

“I think we need to head over to meet your mother,” I declared.

As we waited for Ginevra and the others, Evangelina showed me this mall has an indoor beach. “Why?”

“It’s winter for so long and flights are expensive. Not everyone can afford to go to a real beach,” she informed me.

“Wow! It looks like you two got a lot done,” Ginevra said as they joined us. She eyed the bags I was holding.

“I made him get some normal stuff,” Evangelina bragged to her mother.

“Nobody makes Lucius Malfoy do anything he doesn’t want to,” Ginevra stated. She looked straight into my eyes.

“Perhaps I’m learning that sometimes there are reasons to do as others suggest,” I offered.

As we made our way to the ‘food court,’ Evangelina and Wyatt looked at each other. “McDonalds!” they said in unison.

“Do you want McDonalds?” Evangelina questioned us.

Severus shook his head. Ginevra laughed. “No, go ahead. Find us out here.”

“I think we should get something to drink here and eat later back at the house,” Severus suggested. “None of this is real food.”

“It's real food; it's just not the best quality food. But there is that place with the mini doughnuts. Those are good,” Ginevra explained.

Severus smiled at her. “I’ll get you a bag.”

“Thanks, luv.” He then headed off.

She smiled at me. “You finally got some one on one time with her. What do you think?”

“Evangelina is bloody amazing! Much like her mother,” I slipped in.

“She’s a lot like you as well, Lucius.” 

“I noticed she shops like myself.” I smiled, recalling how she seemed to know what the best quality things were.

“I know! She’s done that since she was four. How did she talk you into Muggle clothing?” she asked, pointing at the bags.

I pointed to a table that had just been wiped down. “It was something my daughter wanted to do with me. I felt I couldn’t say no.” We took a seat at the table, and I sat across from her. “She is strong and confident.”

“Most of the time she is.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

She smiled at me. “Just that fourteen year old girls all have times of being insecure.”

“Really, Ginevra?I doubt  _ you _ did. I recall Draco stating you had half the school wanting to date you,” I teased her.

“Yes, half the school, but the boy I wanted at the time hardly recalled my name.”

I knew she meant Potter. “Yes, but you later cancelled your wedding to the foolish boy.” Severus rejoined us. As he handed her the bag of doughnuts, their fingers touched for longer than required, which earned him an adoring smile.

“Thank you, dear,” she said.

“So which place should we get coffee from?” Severus asked.

“Well, there isn’t a Timmy’s here, but there is a Starbucks,” Ginevra pointed out, like I knew what she was talking about. 

“We’ll get the coffees. You wait for our urchins to return. A mocha for you?” Severus asked.

“Please.” She smiled at him, again.

Severus and I go to get the coffees. “Anytime you want to quit flirting with my wife, I would appreciate it,” he stated coolly.

“Why is that, Severus? Are you concerned she might be liking it?”

“Of course she enjoys it, Lucius; she did love you. However, I am secure in my relationship with Ginny. It could upset the children,” he covered.

“I could have her back,” I stated.

He stared me down. “I highly doubt that. You don’t realise how much you hurt her. She might forgive, but that doesn’t mean she forgets.”

“Severus, you also hurt her once. When she and I got together, she was a shell, like an Inferi. She forgave you.”

“She and I had issues. She thought she was simply a replacement, or a body to be used. I allowed my own past pain to affect how I treated her. We were able to admit our own mistakes, understand where the other was coming from, and move past that.”

We placed our orders and then continued chatting. “And you don’t think the same is possible for us?”

“Lucius, the difference is my actions were those of a man who had been hurt in the past by the father of the man I believed she loved, whereas you simply did not want to not be in control.”

“She could be mine again,” I stated again.

He laughed at me. “I don’t fear that. She’s mine, she loves me, and she’s not going anywhere, but you're welcome to try, Lucius. It will only show you how wrong you are. However, I strongly advise not to do anything to upset the children, as it could harm your budding relationship with Eva.”

**A/N The last 30 days have been insane, first I and my husband tested postive for covid-19, recovered from that and yesterday the other half of our duplex went up in flames. Thankfully all the humans lived. But I am sitting in a hotel room posting this, because there is to much smoke in my place. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, hearing your thoughts on my writing is such a huge boost for me. Please give me a boost!**   
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Severus’ POV**

I knew how badly Lucius wanted my wife, but I had zero fear of him getting that. Ginny and I are an inseparable team. Nothing will break us apart. He didn’t realise it, but even when she was with him, she was mine. She was with him because of the things about him she was missing about me. Lucius needed to realise this fact, but I’ll allow him to ‘try’ to win her back.

When Ginny came to me after she left him, she came to me because she knew there was no one who would ever keep her safer than I would. I am her safe place and she is mine. We will always protect each other, even if the other is more than capable of taking care of themselves. 

When we returned to the table, the children were back. Eva had taken Lucius' spot across from Ginny and Wyatt sat on Ginny’s one side. As I placed the cup in front of my wife, she looked up and smiled at me. “So what’s the plan after we finish here?” I asked.

“Mom and Eva are going off to pick a couple things. Dad, I need to buy something!” Wyatt tries to tell me. 

“Lucius, I think you need to go with the boys for the last half of this shopping trip. We don’t have much time left and I want to be home in time for Marie.”

“Ginny, if we are running late, you could use a loo and Apparate to the house and take my car to pick her up. I would do it myself, but you refused to allow me to take my…”

“Yes, I guess I could do that,” she interrupted.

I knew she trusted me, and me leaving my wand wasn’t necessary, but she was truly worried about Lucius being armed in a mall full of Muggles. She also didn’t want him to be offended. My wife is a very caring person. 

Hours later, when Lucius, the children, and I returned to the house, Ginny and Marie were cooking dinner. I should have borrowed her wand and came home to pick up Marie myself. I didn’t think Lucius would be as into shopping as he was. I allowed myself to be left alone in a mall with a teenage girl and Lucius Malfoy. It was stupidity on my part, but my Wyatt was very worried about getting the right gift for Ginny.

Marie was setting the table as Ginny was working at the range. The smell of garlic and onion filled the kitchen. Ginny’s cooking is one of my favorite things. When she cooks, she understands something most of my Potions students never understood; ingredients can vary based on a number of factors, like wild versus domestic. It's a science of understanding and attention to detail. "Did you all finish your shopping?" she asked as she glanced at the bags. 

"For the most part," I stated. 

"Mom, I'm going to put this stuff in the gift wrapping room," Eva stated. She knows it drives me insane when she does that, but she is just teasing me in doing it, so it’s allowed to slide. I walked over to stand behind my wife. I gently placed my hands on her upper arms and gave her a gentle squeeze as I looked at the colourful stir fry she was making. She glanced up at me and gave me a loving smile. "You survived?"

"Of course." 

"Am I getting another set of gloves this year?" she teased.

"Well, if you could keep a pair for more than one season, then I could move on to a scarf!" I teased back. Ginny has the bad habit of losing gloves all the time. "Dinner looks delicious." 

She smiles again at me. "Lucius, how did you do with your shopping?”

"Quite well, actually," he replied.

"Hey, Dad?" Eva said as she returned.

Both Lucius and I responded, "Yes?"

It's an odd moment as everything stopped and all eyes turned to Eva. She clearly felt uncomfortable. She looked around the room, then bolted up the stairs.

"Oh boy," Marie said. "Should I go up there?"

"Perhaps I should," Lucius offered. 

"Severus and Lucius, you both need to talk to her, but for now, give her a bit of time to process how she is feeling. Then, I think, Severus, you should talk to her first," Ginny suggested. She looked back and forth between Lucius and I. "Please remember; she’s only fourteen, and whatever, or whoever, she was addressing, she wasn’t looking to hurt anyone. This might be hard on you two, but that's nothing compared to how hard it is on her. "

After dinner, I went up to Eva's room and knocked on the door. There was no reply. I knew my daughter, so I slowly pushed the door open. The room is lit with only her bedside lamp. She was on her stomach, lying diagonally on the bed, facing away from me. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I gently rubbed her calf. "Eva, I want you to know I am here for you, no matter what."

"I don't know what I'm doing," she confided.

"We don't expect you to. This could take years before it seems normal," I explained.

She rolled over and sat up. "I was talking to you earlier," she started.

"I thought so, but Eva, you have yet to call Lucius by anything…"

She shifted around so she could look into my eyes. “I have thought of that and I tried to call him things in my own mind, but nothing seems right.”

“Why do you think that is?” I asked her.

“You are my dad. You have always been here for me and you always support me. We might not have the same blood in our veins, but that changes nothing.” She reached out for my hand.

“You are right; it changes nothing, I have always supported you and I shall continue to do so,” I assured her.

“I wish I could say I don’t like him, but I do.”

“Eva, Lucius Malfoy is very charming when he wants to be. I know that and your mother knows that, and he was a good friend to me.”

“Please explain it better to me how you and Mom got together? Explain how all this pieces together.”

I didn’t want to tell the fourteen year old the details, but she was old enough to put two and two together. I didn’t want to lie to her. “I have known your mother since she was eleven. Because of your Uncle Ron, she was part of Harry Potter’s circle and she had a crush on him for some time. You know his story; at some point, he realised she was an amazing human being and they dated. The war was getting worse and the Dark Lord was gaining power. I was asked to make an Unbreakable Vow to protect your other brother; Lucius’ son, Draco. His mother asked me to do it. I ended Dumbledore's life, for he was dying and didn’t have much time left and I was fulfilling the vow I made. That summer, the Ministry was taken. The Dark Lord placed me as headmaster of Hogwarts. There was another set of Death Eaters there as well, and they were in charge of discipline. The male Carrow had a sick liking for your mother. 

“She, Professor Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood were working against the professors and myself. They made it their job to protect the student body, at great risk to themselves. Your mother became the woman she is because of her and her family connection to Potter, and Carrow’s interest in her. Plus, she had years before been placed in the Dark Lord's path, so she needed extra protection. I found a way to have her serve a daily detention in my office when she was sixteen. At one point, I saved her from Carrow, then healed her. During the healing, she passed out and overheard a conversation with Dumbledore’s portrait. She gathered that I wasn’t a traitor as I was believed to be. You know what she’s like when she sets her mind to something. She decided to be my friend, and despite the age difference, love grew. I wasn’t used to letting others in. I was what your friends call a loner, and I kept to myself.”

“You’re an introvert, so she did the extrovert thing and made you a friend.” She smiled, knowing her parents so well.

“I had no one I could truly trust, except her. When the end of the war came, I allowed my own past hurts to cloud how I viewed things. I believed she was choosing Potter over me. You know how I can be. Well, I have softened over the years. This was all happening very quickly during the battle for Hogwarts. The Dark Lord tried to kill me, and if I hadn’t taken a potion that night, I wouldn’t be here now. While recovering, Ginny sat at my bedside. I wasn’t asleep or awake and I heard Potter ask you mother to date him again. I was sure she was going to return to him.”

“You retreated,” she confirmed.

“I, being a fool, pushed her away. I allowed her to think I had used her. Even while she took the stand defending me, I wouldn’t even look at her. Once I was freed, I didn’t want to have to deal with anyone and I stepped out of the magical world. I heard she was going to marry Potter. Lucius was the one wizard I visited from time to time. It was over two years later when I saw her at Malfoy Manor. She had been seeing Lucius for some time. I know him; he loved her, and she seemed happy. But I also knew after seeing her for less than two minutes that allowing her to walk away was the biggest mistake I ever made. Then, a few months later, she showed up at the house in England. She was carrying you. Lucius likes to be in control, but she had left him because he refused to not be in control. I had the chance to have her back and I wasn’t going to pass it up! We married before she even started to show.”

“Wow, Mom’s a heartbreaker! You, Lucius, and Potter; three of the five most talked about men from Voldy’s time!'' The kids, ours and our nieces and nephews, all lack the respect, or fear, and therefore show no reservations towards the Dark Lord.

“She’s linked to all five of us, actually. She knows Longbottom, although they were only friends, and had a complication with the Dark Lord, but that’s a story for her to tell you when she’s ready to do that.”

“Daddy?”

“Eva, your mother and I want you to be comfortable figuring out what you want with Lucius. He is many things, but I know what family means to him,” I cautioned.

She got up and paced the room. “I- I-, you’re my dad,” she stated. 

“If that's what your heart tells you, then that's what it is.”

“I don’t know what he is! Using his name seems wrong. Mr. Malfoy is too formal.” I could see the frustration in her face.

“I can’t give you the right answer. It's something you need to find what feels right for you.”

“I also feel like I’m hurting him by calling you Dad, but it’s who you are.”

I got up and walked over to her. I took her face in my hands. “Eva, Lucius does get it. And it might bother him, but he knows this is what it is. I want you to know that I support you in figuring things out with him. I won’t hold it against you.”

She wrapped her arms around me. “Daddy, I love you.” I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was fighting off crying.

I held her. “I love you too,” I assured her.

“Really? Then will you look at my Potions and DADA homework once I finish it?”

“I suspect that you could already teach Potions yourself, but of course I will. Your mother wants you to come and eat something.”

“Daddy,” she used the term now to indicate she wanted something, I’m not sure if she knew she was doing it. “Could you explain it to him?”

“I could, but I think you should. Eva, I know him, and as a father he is loving and understanding.” I never had a good relationship with my own father, so I wanted something better than that for my children.

Yes, Lucius wanted to take my wife from me, yet I was encouraging our daughter to get to know him. Lucius had his damn pride, but he needed to learn that his money and looks didn’t make him better. Eva will likely form some type of relationship with him, but in her mind, I am her daddy. The man she knows she can always count on to support her. There’s nothing she can do to change my view of her.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she confided in me.

“Evangelina, the only way you can hurt me is by not being true to yourself,” I advised her. She smiled at me.

“One more question, Dad; What made Mom the one for you?”

Without missing a beat, I replied, “Because she knew my faults, and for the most part, it's my faults that she loves. She loves the things that no one else could get past.”

We both headed downstairs, and as Ginny made up Eva’s plate, it’s uncomfortable in the kitchen. This was when Marie could be counted on to lighten the mood. “So, Not Dad the Sequel, are you going to watch the Star Wars marathon with us tomorrow?”

“He would technically be the prequel,” Wyatt said.

“Not to me, twerp. I knew Not Dad first,” Marie replied.

Lucius whispered to me, “What does she mean; ‘the sequel?’” 

“The second in the series of a story, and most often not as good as the first story.”

“Are you?” Marie looked straight at Lucius.

“Seeing as how Lucius is a Star Wars virgin, I expect he will be joining you,” Ginny offered.

“Wow, I thought you and Not Dad were the only people in the world that lived under a rock!” Marie exclaimed.

  
  


That night, I sat in bed reading while I waited for Ginny to finish in the bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing a sleeping shirt and a towel for drying her hair. She glanced at the bedroom door, then back at me. “You didn’t charm the door last night. Lucius heard us.”

“You’re wrong, Ginny,” I lied. The room was charmed so the children wouldn’t hear, but the charm I used allowed adults to still hear. Fact is, I wanted to remind him that Ginny was mine. “Perhaps he had a lucky guess.”

She hung the towel on the bedpost, took her wand out of the night stand, and performed the charm to dry her hair. “When I got home with Marie, Len stopped me to ask if Wyatt could join him and Tony to go to the hockey game on Saturday night. I said he could go.”

“Does it ever bother you that we live Muggle?” I asked her and she pulled back the covers.

“Only in little ways, sometimes, but I am very happy to not have to deal with questions about the war. The benefits outweigh the disadvantages. Why do you ask?” She stood there waiting for a reply to her question.

“Lucius. He thinks he can get you back. Our lifestyle is the one thing I know that you might find lacking.”

She climbed on the bed and crawled over to me, straddling me. She brought her arms up and linked her fingers behind my neck. I placed my hands on her hips. “I like our life. I’m happy, very happy, with you and our life.”

“I told him he was allowed to try to get you back,” I advised her.

“Oh? And am I allowed to sample what he is offering?” She looked up at me coyly.

“If you wish. You know I wouldn’t force you to be somewhere where you weren’t happy.”

“No, my time with him was done the minute you found me on your bed at Spinner's End. You are all I need.” She leaned forward and kissed me. I started to pull up her nightshirt. She blocked me. “It would have to be gentle tonight. I’m still tender from last night.”

“Tender, you say? Then perhaps I’ll just spend the night kissing it better. You know I love it when you cum all over my face,” I confessed.

  
  
**A/N You would not beleive the week we have had. Please leave me a comment or two!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Lucius’ POV**

I once more ended up having to muffle my room from the sound of Ginevra being pleased. However, I did allow myself to enjoy it for a while. The following morning, I didn’t come down for breakfast. I think the time change finally caught up with me. Once awake, I wrote a couple of Owls and sent them off. When I came downstairs, Evagelina was sitting at the breakfast bar working on homework. I glanced around. “Good morning,”

“Good morning.” She smiled at me, but still looked like she was feeling uncomfortable.

It was my job to put her at ease. “I’m sorry my reaction to you made you uncomfortable. I spent so many years with your dad when he wasn’t a dad, and Draco was always using the term ‘dad,’ I simply replied to the title.”

She looked up at me. “I can’t find a term that feels right to call you. Mr. Malfoy is way too formal. Lucius... well, if I’m calling an adult by their first name, it’s normally one of my uncles or aunts with the added title. Dad is dad; I’m sorry if that hurts. Pa seems too old fashioned and informal for you.”

“Draco now often uses the term Father, or many female British aristocrats use the term Papa.”

“Maybe I will use Father, but it might take some time,” she admitted.

“Take all the time you need. So, where is everyone else?”

“Mom is writing, Dad is in his lab, and Wyatt is in his room. Are you looking for breakfast?”

“I am.” 

She points to a cupboard. “Mom says after a guest has been here twice, they are family and can help themselves. Breakfast was cereal today.”

I opened the cupboard and found a number of boxes. “What do you suggest?”

“Do you like sugary or not?”

“What is your favorite one?”

“The Frosted Flakes.”

As I made my cereal, I asked, “This Star Wars marathon tonight, what exactly is it?”

“It's three of the best movies of all time! There’s something in the story for everyone, even saps like Mom! Tonight will be my first time seeing someone else see it for the first time!”

“I look forward to it.” I smiled at her. “Severus showed me your room and I saw some of your sketches. You draw very well.” She smiled at me. 

“Thank you. I like to draw horses. A couple years back, we were camping and there was this herd of wild horses. I had Mom take a bunch of pictures so I could draw them. It was so amazing!”

“I have stables with a few horses at the Manor,” I informed her.

She smiled at that. It’s progress; small and slow, but still forward movement.

  
  


When Marie got back to the house, the ladies started pulling out all the movie supplies. There were crisps, popcorn, about eight different types of candy, and cans of fizzy drink, all placed in the living room. Ginevra came over to me. “Please tell me you brought some sleep wear?”

“Why Ginevra, that’s bold! Your husband’s not fifteen feet away!” 

She laughed at me. “Part of the tradition of this is everyone wears their night clothing.”

“I recall you slept in the nude. This evening just became very enjoyable,” I teased her.

“Still do,” she teased back, “but I do have kid appropriate nightwear.”

“Children; always ruining the best fun!” I pouted.

She shook her head at me. “Lucius, you’re doing far better than I expected you would with all of this.”

Twenty minutes later, in a darkened room, the movie started. I read the yellow writing on the screen;  _ Episode 4 _ . “Why aren’t we starting at Episode One?”

Evangelina stopped the movie from playing. “Because this is how the movies first came out. Now read; It’s important.'' She made the movie go again.

_ War, rebels, evil empire. Ok, I can give this a chance,  _ I thought to myself.

_ This Princess sounds like a Potter type. _

__

_ The guy in black; I like his cape. _

_ I understand him. Good help is hard to find. _

_ Lord Vader? Hmm. _ As the movie continued, I glanced over at Ginevra, who was snuggled up to Severus. He looked too comfortable.

_ The Force? Hmmm, sounds like how magic works. _

_ Sorcerer’s ways? Choke a man without touching him? This just got interesting. _

_ Did the old man just use the Imperius Curse? _

_ That thing is a live lump of shit! _

__ At one point, the movie is stopped and Severus orders Chinese food, then the movie resumes.  _ This battle is much like a wand duel. _

As the movie ended, the wards went off announcing a visitor. Severus and Wyatt went to the door and the girls headed into the kitchen, putting out plates and cutlery. Ginevra slid over to me. “I would love to know what you’re thinking about this.”

“I can sympathize with Darth Vader,” I admitted.

She laughed at me. “Severus and I figured you would.”

“The Force is similar to magic,” I whispered to her.

“I know. This is the type of thing we are talking about with Marie. Severus and I will chat with you later about it.” Severus and Wyatt returned with two large paper bags. “Come on! This is the best Chinese food this side of China!” She patted my knee as she started to get up. I lingered a few seconds to enjoy the view of her from behind. “Wyatt, I‘ve been meaning to tell you all day; Mr. Sorrento invited you to join him and Tony at the hockey game tomorrow night.”

“Really? What did you tell him, Mom?”

“I said that I felt if I said no, you would hate me until the summer.” Ginevra smiled at her son. 

“Mom, you’re the best!” The boy hugged her.

After we have all returned to the living room, Marie seated herself next to me. As the next movie is being set up, she tells me, “You know, this is actually my favorite night of the whole year! My favorite movies with my favorite people in the world. That now includes you, The Sequel!”

I shook my head at the girl. As the words scrolled up the screen, Darth Vader's obsession reminds me of Voldemort's obsession with Potter. I glanced at Severus, who gave me a look that told me he thought the same thing. Wyatt was sitting between Ginevra and Severus, but I noticed their arms are draped across the top of the sectional sofa and touching. Evangelina finally sat down between me and Severus.

_ A green house elf? He’s an annoying little shit. _

_ That is a Jedi Master? _

_ Darth Vader has a master?  _ Again, I glanced at both Severus and Ginevra. He gives me the same look as before. She’s clearly finding my reactions amusing.  _ That's fine, Ginevra. It just shows that you care. _

_ Are the guys in white able to hit anything?  _

_ His father? What? _

By the end of the third movie, I can’t help but see parallels between myself and Vader. We both followed a master who was using us til something better came along, and our sons were what lead to our own redemption.

After the movies were done, the children headed up to their rooms. “Time for a little foolish wand waving, Severus,” Ginevra announced.

He pulled out his wand and did a charm. “The main floor is charmed now, so they won’t hear us talking,” he explained.

“Scary how much magic is in the movies right now and how correct it is without being direct with it,” Ginevra stated as she started cleaning up.

“We never stopped that for being put out to Muggles?” I asked.

“It’s labeled as fantasy and science fiction. Here's the thing with Marie; the closer to being right about magic she gets, the more she’s into it. It’s freaky because the girl has no magic of her own.”

“She seems to have a better understanding of it than many of us,” Severus claimed.

“I have been meaning to talk to you guys about this,” Evangelina said from the stairs. “I just passed the charm!” She smiled. “Marie is talking to her dad, so she’s going to be awhile.”

“What did you want to say?” Ginevra asked.

“Former Headmistress McGonagall had a speaking engagement with our year talking about career paths. I had the chance to speak to her as there are no classes at the school to help me and I chatted with her about Marie. She thinks Marie might be a very rare type of Muggle, more rare than Muggle borns. A slang term for them is an Occultist. She’s going to find out who in the Canadian Ministry can check into this and Owl you about it.”

I had never heard the term. I looked over at Severus, then Ginevra. They were clearly in the same boat as myself.

“What else did she say?” Severus asked.

“Well, she doesn’t know the rules here, but in England, they’re highly prized because they’re drawn to magic and the paranormal.”

“She stated we were her favorite people in the whole world. Ginevra, how does she feel about the rest of your family?” I asked.

“To visit, we normally go to England. Mum and Dad have visited here most; you know how Dad loves Muggles. Marie finds them a bit odd, but likes them. Well, we will have to wait for Professor McGonagall’s Owl,” Ginny finished. 

“If she is one, in England she would be allowed to know about our world!” Evangelina said excitedly. “It would be so cool! I hate lying to her.”

“Honey, keep calm. She most likely isn’t one and it’s all just chance.”

  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Ginny’s POV**

“Did we look like that the first time we watched it?” I asked Severus behind the closed door of our room.

“No, my dear. You were one hundred times more readable than Lucius. You tend to forget the man has been schooled in hiding his feelings since he was an infant. The fact you were involved with him and forgot how good he is at hiding his true emotions is of concern.”

“Did you ever think that maybe I got good at reading him and he isn’t hiding them as well as he is to you?” I pointed out to him. “After all, I can read you better than anyone else could before.”

“But at times you still need me naked and recovering to read me,” he pointed out as he removed his socks.

“Or maybe I just pretend I do,” I teased him. “For any number of reasons, like that I love it when you shag me senseless.”

  
  
  


The next morning, I was the first person up in the house. I made coffee and took my mug of liquid good mood and stood at the living room window that looks out on our large yard. The first light of sunrise was illuminating the area. We had a heavy snowfall overnight, so the world was covered with a thick blanket of snow. The branches on the trees looked four times thicker than normal. I love this time of year; it's so pretty. I watched a deer bound across the yard and jump the fence. She disturbed the perfect blanket of snow.

I then felt a blanket being draped over my shoulders and I leaned back into Severus. I felt his hands on my shoulders. “You always did love dawn,” Lucius said.

I’m too close to the window to pull away. “Lucius! I thought you were Severus,” I said, hoping he would step back and give me some space.

He remained where he was. “I owe you an apology.”

“For what?” I asked, even though I thought I knew where this was going.

“Come sit with me,” he requested, finally pulling back and giving me the space I needed.

I followed him to the chairs in front of the fireplace. He magically lit the fire. I took a seat and he followed suit. “The day you asked about marriage, I was in a mood. I didn’t want to feel that anyone other than me was the one in control.”

“Lucius, it’s in the past and it’s done.” 

“Please, allow me to finish. I didn’t want to marry you because you brought the matter up. I wanted to be the one calling the shots. I felt that you had me, I was covering all of our expenses, and you were living with me. I wanted you to be happy with what we were. I told myself once you accepted that, then I would ask you.”

I knew better than to say anything. 

“Then you mentioned children, and honestly, I never thought about more children until you brought it up. At the time, I thought you were trying to force my hand. The idea that you were already expecting never entered my head.”

“Lucius…”

“Please, there’s more. The next day when I found you packing, I was calling what I thought was a bluff. When you left, I expected that you would return. Every morning when I woke, I told myself it would be the day you returned. I should have swallowed my pride and come after you. When you quit Hollyhead, I should have come for you. I was stubborn for six months. I did look for you, but again, I was too prideful to ask your family as to where you were. I could never admit to any weakness to them and I slipped into acceptance of you being gone.”

“By the time you started looking for me, Severus and I were already married,” I reminded him.

“I know. I’m sorry for being stubborn and prideful. I’m sorry for not even asking you why it suddenly changed for you. I need to know what I could have said or done that day that would have changed things.”

“I don’t know,” I began, “I wasn’t hoping to hear anything particular, besides that you thought I was right. And that, yes, it was time for us to marry. Perhaps had you shown up at the Burrow and said that you would do whatever it took to be with me, it might have changed things. When did you know I was really gone?”

“After you left, I looked for what you left behind, but you took everything that was yours; even your feminine hygiene products. Only the scent of you remained. It was six months before I admitted it to myself.”

“Your ego really will be the death of you,” I said, shaking my head.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” he asked.

I looked back at the yard. “Well, there is a driveway to shovel. Severus will be glad the kids are here to help. I have to get more groceries, and I thought I would get Marie to help me with some baking tonight so you and Eva could have some time together. I also have some gift wrapping to do, so if you want I can wrap the stuff you got Eva.”

When everyone was up, I let Severus and the kids know I needed to pick up groceries, so he made sure my side of the driveway was cleared first. I was heading to the car as the kids were shoveling, under Severus’ supervision, when Len drove over. “Severus!” he called out from the car. I went over to him as well to ensure I knew when Wyatt needed to be ready to go. “I have a complicated case at the hospital, so I’m not going to be able to take the boys tonight. Would you mind taking them?”

Severus looked at me. I smiled and gave him a nod.

“I can do that,” he replied. 

“Thanks! You won’t be sorry; they’re private box seats. The tickets are on the fridge if Tony forgets where I said they were.”

“What time is the game?” I asked.

“Seven o’clock,” Len answered before pulling away. 

Later, Severus called me on my cell. “You should take the boys,” he stated, somewhat hopeful.

“Why?” I asked him.

“Because I have no interest in the sport.”

“This was supposed to be a guys thing. What's really going on?” I asked.

“I don’t like the idea of you in the house with him without me there,” he admitted.

“Severus, you have already left me alone with him overnight.”

“That was before I gave him permission to win you back.” I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

“And you think he's going to wait for you to be gone to start? Severus, he started yesterday with you fifteen feet away. He continued this morning while you were sleeping in. I’m not a fool to it.”

“I never meant to imply you were. I’m just aware of how amazing my wife is and don’t want to risk losing her.”

I shook my head. “Then why did you give him permission to try to get me back?”

“Ego.”

“Well then Husband, tell your ego I married the best man in the world!”

Severus and Wyatt were getting ready to go. Lucius and Eva were out for a walk. Marie and I are baking, but her phone keeps going off. I finally couldn’t stand it. “What’s going on?” I asked about all the notifications on her phone.

“Peggy’s parents told her she could have friends over tonight, and they all want me and Eva to come.”

“Marie, I think it’s best if Eva stays here. She is supposed to be getting to know Lucius.”

“Ginevra,” Lucius said, startling me as I hadn’t heard them return. “I think they should be allowed to go.” 

I saw Eva behind him looking hopeful. “Can I have a word with you, Lucius?”

Eva came over to Marie, who started showing her the messages. Lucius and I headed to the office. “She’s supposed to be getting to know you.”

“Yes she is, but I also don’t want her to view me as the person who ruins her fun. Ginevra, at fourteen, which would you rather have done; partied with friends or hung out with an old man?”

I knew he was right, but I didn’t like the idea of a few hours alone with him. Not since Severus told me what he had told him.

“I was thinking; I wanted to head back to that magical area. There's a couple of things I have been thinking about. Perhaps you could join me. We could have our evening meal there.” Damn him! That sounded pretty good. “You're not afraid of me for some reason, are you, Ginevra?”

Double damn him! How does he know me this well? Implying I’m scared of something! A challenge I can’t ignore. “No, I just… screw it, sure.”

We returned to the kitchen. “Fine, you may go. I’ll get your dad to pick you up after the game.”

“Thanks, Mom, you’re the best! Thanks, Father, for being cool!” Eva exclaimed. The girls then bolted upstairs to get ready.

“She called you Father,” I said, smiling at him.

“Ginevra, she’s trying to manipulate both of us, and she knows we are looking for her and my relationship to develop. She got what she wanted and gave us a reward for our behavior.”

“I know, but it’s still progress. Anyway, I’m going to go change if we are heading out too.”

Once in my room, I called Severus. “Hey, the girls are heading over to Peggy’s for a get together. Do you mind picking them up?”

“Mom,” Eva barged in, “can we spend the night? Mrs. Doll says it’s okay, and she’ll both pick us up and drop us off,” Eva blurted out from the doorway.

“Sure thing.”

“Thanks, Mom!”

“Never mind, dear.” I said to Severus.

“What are you going to do alone with Lucius?” he asked cautiously.

My call was now coming through Severus' car’s Bluetooth. “He and I are going to do some last minute Christmas shopping and perhaps grab a bite to eat at the ‘Drunken Sailor.’” I tried to let him know we would be doing magical shopping.

“Okay. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

I quickly changed into clothing that wasn’t covered in flour. When I came down, Lucius was, sort of, watching the early news. “I want to wait until the girls are picked up before we leave.” 

A few minutes later, the girls came downstairs, I could tell by the clothing they were wearing there would be some cute boys at this get-together. Eva was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a sweater that I’m sure she shrunk so that there were peekaboos of her midriff showing when she moved.

Severus and I saw this over the summer; Eva followed the limits we set, but she was so close to the line. Lucius, who was used to the innocence of magical British kids, wasn’t ready to see his daughter looking hot.

“Evangelina, I don’t think that is acceptable,” he stated coldly.

“Lucius, Canadian kids are different.” I shook my head at him. “Girls, do you have your toothbrushes?”

I got an eye roll from both girls. “They just turned into the area,” Marie stated. 

I led the girls to the front door. “‘Night Mom, Father,” Eva said and she kissed Lucius’ cheek before bolting out the door.

I started laughing. “She just did it again! You let it go as to how she was dressed and your reward was affection. Lucius, she’s a natural at this game!”

“Don’t you think they were dressed inappropriately?”

I smiled at him. “Severus and I had this battle with her last summer. She’s following the rules we put in place, however she’s pushing it to the line. I think if Severus was home, she would have toned it back a bit more. He can still scare kids when needed. Let’s go!”

  
  


Lucius was on a spending spree. We stopped outside of a jeweler’s. He was clearly considering something. “What is it, Lucius?”

“Would I be breaking a law if I bought Marie something here?”

“You would be riding a very fine line, that’s for sure,” I warned. “It’s sweet that you’re thinking of her.” I have learned that Lucius’ love language is gifts of love, whereas Severus’ is acts of service. 

“She matters to Evangelina,” he stated.

“Lucius, she's a Muggle.”

He looked displeased with me. “You’re the one who pointed out that having her like me would help me with Evangelina.”

“I advise getting her something at a Muggle shop.”

“But if she can tell it's magical, wouldn’t that say something? A book or an idea in a movie is one thing, but she would never expect magic in a bobble. That would be amazing if she picks up on the fact it's not Muggle.”

I understood his logic. “Fine, but just goblin made; no other magical properties to it.” He chose a bracelet. 

As we left the shop, he suggested, “Let’s get some dinner.” 

We were sitting in a restaurant, looking out at the water and marina. “Ginevra, are you really happy?”

I smiled at him. “You know, everyone I know has questioned me and Severus being together, but he and I have a lot in common.”

“Like what? What does a beautiful young woman have in common with a bitchy loner?” he asked.

“We both grew up poor, so it gives us common values. We have both felt like outsiders. We both were used by Tom.” Lucius and I had dealt with the fact he gave me the diary years before. 

“He’s 22 years older than you!” he pointed out. 

“And you’re 27 years older, Lucius!” I pointed back. “We’re never going to make sense to you because you don’t want us to, but we bonded because we were protecting each other.”

“Don’t misunderstand me, Ginevra; I care for both of you and I want both of you to be happy.”

“Just not happy together?” He gave me a knowing look. “How is Draco? I never even asked.”

“He is good. He married Astoria Greengrass and they have a son, Scorpius.”

“Why does the Malfoy family only have one heir and then stop?” I asked. Him not wanting more children was half the reason I left.

“Sadly, it boils down to dividing the inheritance.”

“But Lucius, you’re the first person to talk about the dwindling numbers of Purebloods! You could help that by having more children.”

“Would you like to start on that with me right now?” he asked, then grinned.

“I’m a happily married woman!” I reminded him..

“You seem to be. I’m too old now to be having more children. Perhaps had things been different, we would have had more than just Evangelina. I should have talked to you that day,” he admitted.

“Perhaps I could have gone about things differently as well,” I conceded.

He reached over and took my hand. “Ginevra, I want you as my wife still.”

I heard the words, I understood the meaning to them, and what he was saying. A part of me was touched.

  
  


“Umm…”

“Leave Severus and marry me,” he encouraged me.

“Lucius, I love Severus. I’m sorry,” I whispered, finally pulling my hand away from him. “I won’t tell him what you just suggested this time, but if you do it again, I will.”

“Really? He gave me permission to win you back,” he said.

“I know, but it wasn’t permission to win me back; it was permission  _ to try _ to win me back. I’m not going to lie and say that I don’t love you or that there isn’t a part of me that isn’t jumping for joy right now that you do want me, but I’m sorry, Lucius. Severus is my other half. He completes me.”

He looked down.

“You saw what I was like when I was with Harry. I was like that because I wasn’t with Severus.”

“I was the one who brought you back to life,” he pointed out.

“You did, and I thank you for that. I was frozen without him and you warmed me up, but Severus is the cause of the fire. Lucius, it has been fifteen years! Why haven’t you moved on?”

He looked down for a moment again, then back up into my eyes. He licked his lips before speaking, “I thought I had, but seeing you again in August proved I hadn’t. You’re the one that was the cause of the fire for me. You were never after my money, or name. You knew my past and didn’t hate me for it.”

It was my turn to look down. If I wasn’t with Severus and if I didn’t love my snarky old dungeon bat with all my heart, this would have been it for me. I didn’t want to hurt Lucius. I did love him, but I was  _ in love _ with Severus. I honestly didn’t know what to say.

“I’ll stop. I have clearly made you uncomfortable. I do wonder why you are attracted to both of us, though.”

I was more comfortable with this subject. “Severus and I talked about it. We think, in some way, it boils down to the diary and what, however fake it was, that I thought I had with Tom. I don’t say this to upset you; just hear me out. I was eleven and away from my parents for the first time. Tom was able to isolate me from nearly everyone, so that diary was very important to me. We all know he was dark and powerful. It’s likely the ways that you and Severus are similar to Tom and the qualities I found attractive in what I knew of him.”

“Or saying that my actions against you as a child…”

“No, Lucius, I’m saying that I was at an age and time in my life that I was forming what I found attractive. If it wasn’t Tom, I likely would now, or even twenty or so years back, have been over the moon for a boy nearer to my own age. But I was exposed to someone more mature, someone who was able to fake emotional intelligence, and someone who is darker than myself.”

“Ginevra, did you love him?”

“As much as an eleven year old can. I loved who he pretended to be; the guy that understood me, that wanted to hear all my hopes and dreams, the one who was there for me when I needed him. It was all fake and manipulation, and I know that now, but at the time Tom was a dream come true. When Severus was protecting me before the end of the war, I once asked if he thought Tom remembered me. Severus asked if I wanted Tom to. I knew he wasn’t the person I thought he was, but even then, there was a small piece of me that hoped that my Tom was still in there and that he would keep me safe. At the same time though, I knew my Tom wasn’t real.”

“Might I ask; when did things start between you and Severus?”

“It started…uhm, I’m not sure exactly. I learned the night Carrow skinned me that Severus never betrayed the Order and that he was protecting me. Some time later, I realised that Tom expected to see memories of Severus having me sexually. But who, short of maybe my own mother under Polyjuice potion as me, would have sex with him and never tell a soul? I was the one who made him take me. He spent a lot of energy trying to make me hate him after, out of guilt. After he gave up on that idea, I forced him into a friendship. We were only a traditional-ish couple for a few weeks. Honestly Lucius, you’re the first person to hear this.”

He stared at me for a long time. “It’s not fun hearing how the woman one loves grew to love your best friend.”

“I’m sorry. Perhaps I should go. It will be dark, so you can Apparate to the back deck.” I felt bad and got up.

Lucius reached out and stopped me. “Don’t go. I asked for you to explain it.”

“Lucius, don’t hate him,” I said, still standing, “Honestly, if it weren’t for Severus, I don’t think we would have happened. Eva wouldn’t have happened.”

“I don’t hate him; I envy him. Do you realise what that means for me?”

“I know that the two of you were best friends. Lucius, he kept Draco from having to kill. He has loved your daughter as if she was his own. He did come to you and give you the chance to admit to him that you still loved me before he talked to me about marrying him. He knew you were lying then, but I don’t doubt, if the tables were turned, that you would have done the same thing. My point is; I hate that I came between the two of you.”

“You didn’t come between us! Our own egos are the real thing that came between us.”

My phone went off and I glanced at the text message:  _ ‘The shops have been closed for some time now. Has Lucius kidnapped you?’  _ I smiled.

“Severus?” Lucius guessed.

“Yes. He’s concerned,” I stated.

Lucius pointed at my phone. “That’s either the best thing Muggles have come up with, or the worst thing.”

_ ‘We’re having a bite to eat before returning.’  _ I send a message back. “Eva, of course, wants one.”

“Marie has one. Is that normal?” he asked.

“Yes it is. We have avoided it because she knows it won’t work at school, but I think we will have to cave and get her one for her birthday. I can’t see her going another summer without one. She complains that she’s a freak for not having one.”

“Are you really happy living as a Muggle?” he asked.

He would never change. “Lucius, I hate to point it out, but you have been living Muggle for days now and you have been in a much better mood than Severus or I EVER expected!” He looked at me like he wasn’t happy that I was right. I, in turn, sheepishly smiled, then looked down.

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Severus’ POV**

All of this was abnormal. Lucius had been the person I trusted most before Ginny, but Ginny is my world. Had someone told me, even on the night we were first together, that she would mean more to me than Lily, I likely would have killed them for thinking it. Before Ginny, to even think about caring for another like I had cared for Lily was beyond unthinkable. When we first got together before the end of the war, I told myself she was a convenience, an outlet, a pleasant reminder. But that night when I thought she was desperate to see Potter, it opened old wounds and made new pain as well. 

I recall hearing Potter ask her to see him again. My own pain, and a need to protect myself, made me send her away. I was mad and angry for a long time. Then as I was tried for my crimes, she and Potter were witnesses for me. I couldn’t even look at her, I was so bitter. I didn’t want to see her happy with him. The number of times I wished Potter had lost was impossible to count. If Potter had lost, I could have kept her.

She came to see me when I was incarcerated, but I refused her. I didn’t want to hear what I was sure were niceties. When I’m hurt, I’m truly a bastard. Then I heard she agreed to marry Potter. 

One day, while visiting Lucius, he told me he played a part in Ginny ending things with Potter and that she and Lucius were together. I had told myself that I had moved on, and I almost believed it until the day she unexpectedly returned home to the Manor and walked in on us. I saw the surprise flash on her face at the sight of me. I felt like I had been holding my breath since I sent her away. She was panicked about what all Lucius knew, which was nothing, really. I put her at ease about it with a few words.

I could tell at the time she was happy. If she wasn’t, I would never have allowed her to stay with Lucius. But he was also happy, so I stepped back. 

Now I was watching my oldest friend deal with the fact that he, like myself, never got over the youngest Weasley. He, unlike me, will not step back as easily. Lucius is used to coming out on top. It will take him longer, a lot longer, to adjust to the fact that I am Ginny’s.

My only concern was my wife’s forgiving nature and her wanting to see the best in everyone. I feared she might allow herself to fall into a compromising situation. I don’t believe she would ever plan to be unfaithful, but I did worry about her self control if she was too close to the line. While I never personally experienced it, I do know that Lucius is a skilled lover, and that there are still some feelings there between them. 

Truthfully, if she was to have sex with him I could deal with that, but I know it would never be just sex. I hate to think how her guilt would eat away at her. I was organizing the lab while I waited for Lucius and Ginny to return, to kill time. 

A while later, there was a knock on the lab door. “Come in.”

The door opened and there was my lovely wife, smiling at me. “We’re back!”

“Are you enjoying your time with him?” I asked, knowing I sounded like a bitter arse.

“Snarky tonight, aren’t we?” she commented. “It was nice to shop with someone who doesn’t bitch about it the whole time.”

“But it wasn’t just shopping,” I pointed out as I relabeled a jar.

“No. At dinner, I pointed out that he has been living Muggle for a few days and he has been in a better mood than we expected.”

“Brave of you. I’m surprised you’re still standing.”

“I know! I wish you could have been there to see the look on his face when I said it!” She came in closer to me. “Come on, let's go to bed.”

“Are you sure that’s where you want to be?” I guess I had allowed some doubts to eat away at me.

She smiled at me. “Severus, you know there’s nowhere else I want to be. I get that, deep down, you’re somehow dealing with old wounds that I don’t fully understand. If you need time to be a snarky bastard, take the time you need. When you pull your head out of your arse, I will most likely be asleep in our bed. As far up there as your head seems to be, you're going to need some time.” She turned and walked out. Seconds later, I heard the garage door slam.

  
  


She was right. I’m still dealing with past pain that has nothing to do with Ginny. I went to go after her and opened the door to the rest of the house. As I stepped forward, I could hear Ginny and Lucius at the top of the stairs. “Are you alright?” Lucius asked.

“Severus is in a mood,” came the reply.

“Oh. And is he in moods like this often?”

“Only when his wife’s ex is staying in the house,” she replied.

“He wouldn’t hurt you, would he?”

“Only with words, but even then, not much. Not when you know him and understand him.”

“Words can be very powerful,” Lucius agreed.

“Good night, Lucius.”

“Good night, Ginevra.”

I knew I should go up and talk to her, but I also knew I was still in a bad mood. I would wait until morning to fix this.

  
  
  


The following morning, I woke before her and ran out to grab her favorite coffee and bouquet of roses and stargazers. She loves the mix of the two flowers. I laid the flowers next to her and the coffee on her bedside table, then jumped in the shower to start my day. A few minutes later, she joined me in the shower.

“Thank you for the coffee and flowers.” She smiled broadly at me.

“You were correct about me last night,” I admitted, then placed my whole head under the spray of water. The hot water felt good on my neck. I finally pulled my head out of the water in time to see the lovely sight of Ginny under the other shower head with her back arched. This large walk through shower was the best feature of the house.

“I know I was,” she said as she worked the water into her hair.

“I am sorry,” I apologized.

“I know.” She handed me the soap. “Will you wash my back, please?”

“Are you trying to start something?” I asked, taking it from her, then lathering up my hands with her beauty bar.

“I wish I was, but there are things to do today, plus we have the get together at my editor’s tonight.” I started to massage the rich lather into her skin. She looked at me over her shoulder. “But there’s promise after all that.”

“If you could be silent, I could pin you against the wall and take you quickly right now!” I whispered earnestly to her.

Her breath hitched at my words. “Mmm, that’s tempting.”

I pushed her towards the shower wall and reached up, adjusting the shower head so it would continue to spray on us.

Later, Ginny was taking inventory of the kitchen and making a list. This in itself was a holiday tradition. She always stressed about making the perfect holiday. She would buy fresh spices she already has, out of fear of it not being perfect. She was pulling things out of the cupboards and smelling and tasting them, just to toss them out and add them to the list.

Wyatt was working on homework at the breakfast bar. Lucius and I had been talking about the Ministry while both of us watched Ginny. We both found her stressing endearing. 

“Mom, you need stuff for the s’mores!” Wyatt exclaimed suddenly. 

Ginny smiled at him. “Your father takes care of that.” She smiled at me. “Lucius, did you tell Draco about Eva?”

“I did. He looks forward to meeting her. He wonders what she will be like when raised by you, Severus.”

“Who is Draco?” Wyatt asked.

“He is Lucius’ son and Eva’s other brother,” Ginny explained. “He was in your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione’s year.”

“Eva has another brother?” I know my son; this didn’t sit well with him.

“Yes she does, but Wyatt, he’s older than me. Even if they become close, he would be more like an uncle.” Ginny did her best to relax him.

“He has a son who will be starting Hogwarts next year,” Lucius explained to Wyatt.

“Lucius, we have a cocktail party tonight, so the girls will make supper. Do you think you can handle an evening with all of them?” Ginny asked him.

“I’ll be fine,” he assured her.

“The girls can get rather silly when Severus isn’t here. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she advised him.

“If they get to be too much, I’m sure Wyatt and I can do something to distract ourselves.” He winked at Wyatt.

“Severus, there’s an owl.” Ginny pointed out the patio door.

I rose and went over, letting the bird in. Ginny grabbed the jar we keep for owls and opened it for me to give to the bird. Once paid, the owl dropped the letter and took off. I picked it up and saw familiar writing. “It’s from McGonagall,” I explained and opened the letter. 

_ Dear Severus and Ginny, _

_ I hope this letter finds you all doing well. I recently met with the fourth years at Hogwarts to discuss their possible career paths. I had the honor of meeting Eva, finding she is a lovely young woman. Severus, you might be interested in the fact that she was thinking of pressing the Board of Governors to add an arts program to the current curriculum and has an interest in heading the whole department. _

_ But I am writing to you to address the other issue she and I discussed; she told me of her Muggle friend Marie. Based on what she told me of the girl, I think the child might be a natural Occultist. The last known example of this was over a hundred years back. I have spoken to a few people and they are reaching out to the Canadian wizard community. I expect someone will be in touch with you and arrange to have the girl tested after Christmas.  _

_ Severus, I also caught a glimpse of your son. For a second, it was like stepping back in time. He looks so much like you! I look forward to my interview with him in three years’ time. _

_ Perhaps we could meet for tea the next time you are both in England. _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

“What is an Occultist?” Wyatt asked.

“It is a person, a Muggle, who has a natural sense or understanding of magic and the ‘paranormal,’” I explained.

“Yup, Marie is definitely one of those,” he said like he had a clue.

“Not a word to Marie about this, Wyatt,” Ginny advised. “Guys, I'm going to do the rest of my gift wrapping. If there’s anything you need wrapped, I need it here shortly.”

  
  


That evening, Eva and Marie were busy making pasta sauce. I joined Ginny in our room to get ready for the event. I was pleased to see I didn’t miss my favorite part of her dressing; her pulling on silk stockings. I always stopped and openly stared when she put them on. She likes the attention. I then put on my suit. When I stepped out of the walk-in closet, Ginny was wearing an emerald green cocktail dress that clung to her. It had a high neckline, but her back was bare. She isn’t bothered by the faint scars on her back.

“Can you charm my back so I don’t get cold?” she requested.

“Perhaps I want you cold so I have an excuse to touch you all evening,” I stated. 

She just smiled and shook her head at me. After I did my charm for her, she charmed both of her feet and shoes before putting on the heels that will give her a few more inches of height.

I saw Lucius looking at my wife as we came downstairs. I know him well enough to know he wanted her. “Mum, you look hot!” Marie exclaimed.

“Mom, I love that dress on you!” Eva gushed.

Wyatt looked up from the tv and simply gave an approving nod. 

“Ginevra, you look lovely,” Lucius stated. 

“Thank you, everyone. Now kids, be kind to Lucius.”

“We’ll be fine. I thought we could make him watch all the holiday classics, like Charlie Brown's Christmas, Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer, and How the Grinch Stole Christmas,” Eva detailed.

I imagined Lucius' reaction to this and I almost wanted to stay just to watch this! But I will spend the evening with my lovely wife instead.

“Well, everyone, tomorrow we will be going to Candy Cane Lane. Perhaps you can explain this tradition to Lucius.”

  
  
  


Alone together in my car, we could talk. “I was an arse last night.”

“I know.” She smiled at me.

“I often wonder why you put up with me,” I stated.

She reached up and brushed her fingers into my hair near my temple. “Because I can understand where you’re coming from. Most often, you’re an arse to protect yourself.”

“What happened last night?” I asked, sounding more like a human being.

“There was a party the girls wanted to go to, and Lucius used the situation to his advantage. He scored coolness points with Eva and got time alone with me. I wasn’t going to allow her to go.”

“I warned you.”

“I know. Look, we did some shopping, he bought Eva and Wyatt each a gift, and it was a meal at a cafe. Nothing to stress over.”

“I don’t know why I’m so bothered by this,” I confessed to her.

“I do, Severus. On some level, Lucius reminds you of James Potter. The fact that he and I have a past has you worrying that you might lose me. Your past pain is causing your reactions, but honey, I’m not going anywhere! I hate to tell you, but you would have had a better chance of getting rid of me if Voldemort won and you were forced to marry me. Then I would have always worried that you felt stuck with me.”

“Do we have to attend this party? We could instead get a room and spend the night alone,” I suggested. I would much rather be alone with her than have to make small talk with these people.

“Yes, dear. I do have to make an appearance tonight, and besides, I think our room is better than most hotels.”

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Lucius’ POV**

I hated to admit it, but I was tempted to do some very dark magic. Each time I saw Ginevra, I wanted her more, but I also saw that she was happy here with him. I didn’t want her to be happy with him; I wanted her to feel she was settling for second best. Last night, when I heard the door slam, I was hopeful it was my in. It wasn’t.

I knew Severus; his jealousy was the best way to get him in a bad mood. That would make him a cruel arse. But my best chances to make him jealous were when Evangelina was around. She loved him, and I didn’t want to risk my relationship with her. This could have been the greatest battle of my life and the most difficult game of chess ever. 

I looked over at the girls as they were both engrossed in something on Marie’s phone. If this is normal for teens, perhaps Eva did need one. “Ladies, how would you feel about a shopping spree?” I asked.

They looked at each other and smiled. “Boxing Day!”

“Lucius, you're done for now!” Wyatt advised.

“What is Boxing Day?” I asked him.

“It’s the worst day in the world! Everywhere is packed with people trying to buy everything, and people will line up hours before the stores open,” he explained. “They, teen girls, love it.”

“Then we will be going shopping that day, ladies!” I turned back to the boy. “Wyatt, come with me.” I led him away from the girls. “These phone things; where does one get one?” We spent some time looking into these phones. I bribed the lad to keep quiet about my surprise.

  
  


The following evening, we headed out to see this Candy Cane Lane. It was a high number of homes along a lane all decorated for Christmas. There was a large amount of Muggles as well, some in cars, some walking, and some in horse pulled wagons. Ginny had a long, dark blue coat on with a cream coloured scarf, hat, and mittens. Her hand was safely tucked into the apex of Severus' arm. As much as I disliked them together, he did protect her and kept her safe. I really never saw this loving, tender side of him. Evangelina was all over the place. The girls were taking something called ‘selfies’ with Marie's phone.

I honestly didn’t mind this activity. It would have been nicer without the Muggles or the parking issues. Marie came running back to Ginevra and Severus. “Can we stop at the Ledge after, please?”

Ginevra glanced at Severus, who gave the briefest nod. “Of course.”

“You guys are the best parents!” Marie said to them.

“Your dad is a great parent,” Ginevra stated.

“Yeah, when he’s around, which is never!”

“Marie, sometimes a parent who isn’t around much is better than one who is always around,” Severus advised. 

“Father,” Evangelina touched my arm to get my attention.

“Yes, my dear.”

“What does your Manor look like all done up for Christmas?”

“It has changed over the years. My former wife preferred a very dull, monotone look for the holidays. Your mother was only there for one Christmas and only made adjustments, but my mother; she loved Christmas! Those were the glorious times! There was no place anyone would rather be than Malfoy Manor! The parties were lavish and grand. She would bake pastries and pies, and there were always treats to nick. When I was little, she would host a kids’ Christmas party. My favorite part was the gingerbread houses we would build.”

“That sounds really nice.”

“On Christmas Eve, my parents and I would go for a sleigh ride.” Evangelina smiled at me. “Draco and I continued the tradition.”

“What are the holidays like there now?” she asked.

“Your sister in law doesn’t like the Manor. She and Draco live in the city.”

“How far from the city do you live?” Marie asked, having joined us.

“Malfoy Manor is closer to Stonehenge than it is to London,” I informed them both.

“Stonehenge? Really? I have always wanted to see it,” Marie stated.

If she weren’t a Muggle, I would have invited both her and Evangelina to come to the Manor for some time in the summer.

When we returned to the house, Ginevra made hot chocolate for everyone. She kept shivering, though. Severus looked at her. “Ginny, you caught a chill. Take yours upstairs and warm up in a hot shower or bath.”

“I will; I just want to tidy up,” she promised. She started to put things away.

Severus stopped her, taking the cocoa from her. “I said go upstairs!” He had his professor tone in his voice. 

“Sorry, sir.” She turned and headed for the stairs.

He waited until he heard the bedroom door close. “She tries to do it all every year,” he muttered.

“She is an excellent wife, Severus,” I stated.

He got a look on his face. “She is, and I couldn’t have been luckier. Lucius, in the next three days, she will go a bit insane. The children and I have learned that she will try to do it all, so we let her focus on Christmas and we try to take care of our own needs and help her as she requires. I ask that you do the same.”

“We can make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow, Dad,” Evangelina offered. 

“If you do, you will also be cleaning up every dish and spoon from it. Your mother has additional stress this year!” he strongly advised.

“Yes, Professor,” Evangelina replied, with cheek and Draco’s smirk.

I couldn’t help but wonder how different my life would have been had Draco been a girl, or if his mother had been someone like Ginevra. I love my son, but one does wonder. I, of course, have wondered more times than I cared to admit how different my life would have been had I reacted differently that day. What would our Christmas look like? Would Ginevra have wanted more than one child? How would I have reacted to that? Would she allow the house elves to do some of the work for the holidays? 

“Lucius, I know that look. You’re scheming,” Severus said to me.

“I’m not, truly. I was reflecting.”

“On what, may I ask?”

“On my own mistakes,” I admitted.

Severus walked over and poured us both a drink, then returned to me. “This is a bit better than the hot chocolate. I have been there; seeing her happy with someone else and wishing I had acted differently.”

I noticed the girls looking over at us. Wyatt, on the other hand, was busy playing a handheld game.

“Dad, how does this really all piece together?” Evangelina asked. “I have heard bits from each of my parents, but I need to fit those pieces together.”

“Together, we could only give two sides of the story,” he stated, trying to put her off.

I can’t imagine how to explain the story so that a Muggle would understand or believe it.

“Evangelina, how about this;” I proposed, “Allow us to talk and agree on what details matter and are age appropriate, and we will then sit down with you and give you the full story, all three sides of it.”

“Fair enough,” she conceded.

  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Ginny’s POV**

This is all so odd, but Severus had been the most amazing with all of this, even taking into account last night. He loves me and is right here when I needed him, helping both me and Eva deal with it all. I’m rather lucky to have him. Many, to this day, can’t understand why I’m with him.

Severus and I have a lot in common. We grew up in homes without a lot of money, we were both used by Tom, and we both dealt with unrequited love. These are huge things; nothing like having the same favorite colour. No, these issues affect our core values. Truly understanding these only helps our relationship. 

I think back to when we first came to this country and Severus wanted to build us our home. I, of course, was concerned about costs, as I never expected a home as big or lovely as this. I worried for a long time about the costs. Severus was willing to spend an insane amount of money on the house, but I wanted to be cheaper. We were both looking at the issue from the same side, but different views. I was worried about the total cost. He was thinking long term; things like repair costs, but he always was thinking about the end game. We fought over the issue because I never realised how much money Severus had saved over his time at Hogwarts. He had been making good money and had nearly no living expenses, so the cost of a high quality, high end home wasn’t an issue for him. In fact, the house was paid for in full before we moved in.

Also for him, it was a huge issue to be able to give me such a lovely home. It said to him that he was a better provider than his father. We still need to discuss things, but I think it makes our understanding of each other better.

It’s like this thing with Lucius. Severus knows we have a good marriage and that I’m happy with him and proud to be his wife, but deep down, there’s a fear that he will lose me. I know I would feel the same if Lily were suddenly alive and here. And for him, Lucius has to be worse in some ways than Lily would be for me, for two reasons; one, Lucius was not unrequited love but real love. And two, because Lucius was a friend to him. I understand his issues, sometimes better than he does.

I was getting out of the tub when Severus came into the bathroom. “You’ll need to come back down, Ginny.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“We and Lucius need to talk. Eva wants the full story of everything, and she wants to hear it from all of us. She agreed to allow us adults to talk and figure out what’s appropriate for her age.”

“And she won’t drop it until we do,” I finished.

“Correct.”

“I love that child, but I don’t know who she takes after on this.”

Twenty minutes later, Severus, Lucius, and I were all sitting down at the dining room table. “I think we might be wise to adjust the story to a Muggle version, as I’m pretty sure Eva was asking not because she doesn’t believe what she has been told, but she can’t figure out how to explain it to Marie,” Lucius stated. 

“There’s nothing a Muggle can’t hear about the story,” I said. “We were together until you said you didn’t want marriage. I didn’t want to have you marry me because of Eva, so I left.”

“Really, Ginny, they’re nosy teenage girls. They want to understand why you were willing to marry me so soon after walking out on Lucius. They’re smart kids and can do math. They do need to understand how we came to be together,” Severus stressed.

I sighed heavily. There was no Muggle friendly version to this. “Maybe we could say you were a friend of my family? It’s close to nearly true. I don’t know, Severus; you’re the one who was a spy living in secrets and lies.” I pleaded with him to help me out.

“They think I was in the services. We could cover a lot by claiming the details are still top secret and therefore, due to the risk of treason, we can’t give details.”

“I hate that we are about to teach our daughter how to lie to her best friend,” I lamented.

“This is why it’s better to not deal with Muggles,” Lucius stated and I sent him a death glare.

Severus teased about how Marie is like our third child, but because of her, I understood how Mum felt about Harry. I truly don’t want to lie to her. Severus reached for my hand and squeezed it tightly. “Don’t view it as lying; think of it as protecting her.”

“What if we waited until she’s checked out? Maybe we could tell her the truth,” I suggested.

“Do you think it’s really fair to leave Evangelina waiting for all that?” Lucius pointed out to me.

“No, but we could tell her and then just say we’re waiting for clearance before we let Marie hear it. That way, we aren’t really lying and we aren’t making Eva lie.”

“That would work,” Severus agreed.

“Tell me, Severus; why do the Muggles think you were in the services and a commanding officer over one of the Princes?” Lucius asked.

I laughed, recalling the story. “Go on Ginny, you explain it,” Severus insisted. 

“We were outside and I had made a comment about how Severus was the only person I knew that didn’t treat Harry as the second coming when he was in charge of Harry. The one nosy neighbour couple, who have since moved, put together that we were British, rather quiet about our past, and that somehow being in charge of Harry didn’t faze Severus meant there was more than we were letting on. This made sense to them, so we neither confirmed nor denied these ‘facts.’ They think it's cool, and it allows us to leave details of our past out of the way.”

“It’s also the reason we visit Ginny’s family rather than have them here. There’s an obsession with the Royal Family, and if they thought that Ginny’s past with Potter was with Prince Harry, there would be no rest for us,” Severus explained.

“You told Marie’s father I served with Severus?” Lucius asked.

“I did, and it’s true. You just weren’t serving the Queen. Their belief in the past they decided for us provides a level of security. They think we all have a small level of protection because they think Severus is combat trained. In truth, they’re all more protected than they know.”

“When do we talk to Eva?” Severus asked.

“After Marie leaves on the twenty- fourth. We may as well have Wyatt sit in on it too. He must have questions,” I conceded.

  
  


Later that night, in the dark stillness of the night, I laid in bed with Severus holding me close. I whispered to him, “Thank you for being you.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” he said, sounding confused.

“Tonight you knew what was upsetting me and how to calm me.” I smiled, even though I knew he couldn’t see my smile.

“I have to calm you now while I still can. In a matter of hours, you will become full on crazy.”

“You always complain about it beforehand, but you’re always happy with the end result.”

“You never fail to create the picture perfect holiday for us and the children.” He’s quiet for a minute. “Eva seems to be getting along with Lucius.”

I turned so I was on my back. “She does, but she really hasn’t talked to me about all of this.”

“That bothers you?”

“It does. I mean, I know part of it is Marie being here.”

“Partly, but mostly it’s that she’s trying to balance myself and Lucius and she feels that you’re her constant. You're safe; she doesn’t have to worry about her relationship with you. You will be there to understand, and nothing between you and her will have changed.”

“Are you bothered by her having a relationship with him?” I asked cautiously.

“We always knew this day would come. I have been ready for it.” 

“Being ready doesn't mean it's easy.” I wanted him to open up to me on this.

“Ginny, focus on your own feelings and on Eva. I can deal with my own feelings this time,” he tried to assure me.

I gave a small chuckle. “You’re still the strict professor whose class I sat in, and also the most amazingly understanding husband I ever could have hoped for.” 

“Thank you on both counts,” he said with a kiss on the tip of my nose.

I snuggled in closer to him to fall asleep. This is one of the things I love most about my husband; the LOVE I feel from him when he holds me.

The next morning, I made the last dreaded trip to the grocery store. Severus came with me for this trip. He was good to have around to push the trolley and to reach items off the top shelves, but he always looked so bored pushing the trolley. I had a list nearly as long as my arm. This trip became easier since the kids have been old enough to stay home. The key to this trip is to arrive the second the store opens and be done in an hour or less.

As we loaded the groceries into the car, he asked, “Can I buy you a coffee for the drive home?”

“That would be amazing.” 

As we drove, he informed me, “I cleared room in the cold storage in my lab in case you need it.”

  
  


Later, as I was doing my prep work, both Severus and Lucius were chatting at the breakfast bar. The girls came down the stairs in a panicked rush. “Mom, can we go to the Mall please? A bunch of us want to hang out and catch a movie.”

A couple of hours without Marie in the house would really help. I looked at Severus. “Would you be willing to drive them?” He gave me a look that told me he would rather not, but will do it for me. “Thank you, I love you.”

“Thanks, Dad!” Eva beamed at him. “We can be ready in twenty minutes. Does that work?”

“It does. Lucius, do you want to join me for the drive?” Severus asked. 

“Actually, I made a promise to your son. Could he accompany myself to the mall as well?”

“Lucius, the mall will be ten times worse than Diagon Alley today!” I warned, a bit worried. “It’s the worst time for Muggles. I swear they all lose their minds!”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” he insisted. 

I looked at Severus and he gave me this look that told me to allow it.

  
  


I got a ton of things done with magic. Lucius would be pleased to see me using my wand. By the time Severus returned from dropping them all at the mall, I was on pins and needles. “Are we sane? We just allowed our eleven year old to supervise Lucius Malfoy in a mall full of panicked Muggles!”

“Ginny, he’s up to something, but I don’t think we need to worry about the Muggles,” Severus assured me.

“What do you think he’s up to?” I asked as I folded towels. I always found folding towels therapeutic.

“I would suspect something that shows the wizard kind is superior to Muggles,” he answered dryly.

I laughed. He’s probably right. “Do you find it odd that he seems to be getting along with Wyatt?” I asked.

“Not really. You forget I was close to Draco when he was younger.”

“I can’t help but worry a bit,” I admitted.

“That's the part of you who is Arthur’s daughter. Ginny, you lived with the man…”

“I know, and I understand him and Eva. I just never dreamed he would take any interest in Wyatt.”

“Wyatt is something safe and known to him right now. Lucius is adjusting to you and me as a couple. Think about that; he never dealt with me as anything other than the male version of a spinster. I’m now married, and to the woman he loved yet! Eva is a teenage girl and, believe it or not, they’re not easy to handle with all those emotions. Top it all off by putting him into this whole Muggle world! But an eleven year old boy? He gets them; he understands where Wyatt is coming from. You spent enough time around young boys. They’re simple creatures.”

“Did you just call our son a creature?”

His eyes bored into me. “You have to admit, he does smell a bit.”

“I think that has to do with the fact that boys seem to think cheap, cologne smelling deodorant replaces a shower. I was hoping that being at Hogwarts might change that. Perhaps you could start working on something that allows the wearer, and everyone of the same gender and age range, to think they smell like a can of that stuff, but instead they just smell clean.”

“Now that, we could make millions on! Both Muggles and wizards would buy it! I might look into the idea after Christmas. What can I help you with?”

“Not much, now that Marie is out of the house. I used magic for most everything. I’m stuck at the point where I can’t do much more until right before.”

“So you're telling me that you have some free time and we’re alone in the house for the first time in nearly a week?” he asked.

“I guess I am.” I smiled broadly.

“Let’s make good use of our time then!” He offered me his hand, then led me upstairs.

  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still have about two or three chapters left!

**Chapter 19**

**Lucius’ POV**

The following evening, after the drop in guests had all left, everything changed. On Christmas Eve, before the children go to bed, the family has s’mores. I watched as Ginevra burned two marshmallows. At that point, both Evangelina and Wyatt stepped back, making like they were busy. Severus helped Ginevra toast the perfect marshmallow while his chest was touching her back and his hands were on hers. She looked back at him, and in that moment I saw the love they have for each other. I knew there was nothing that could change what I saw. I wished that she felt that for me, but at the same time, my old friend deserved happiness. I decided to gracefully step back. After all, I was the one who caused her to leave me. I would admit, if only to myself, that I was jealous and I envied them.

I won't walk away from Evangelina, though. She’s my daughter, and I will have a part in her life. And these days with the Snapes have been very enjoyable, despite the Muggles. In truth, this is most likely the closest I have been to being a part of a family in a very long time.

I enjoyed having my friend back. I enjoyed getting to know my daughter, even if it still seems odd to say I have a daughter. I honestly can say I even liked her Muggle friend. Wyatt is a fine young man, and I hope that he and my grandson Scorpius will become friends. As for Ginevra, there will never be a more desirable woman. She has class and charm, and she’s beautiful, loving, and faithful to the man she truly loves. 

Later that night, Ginevra arranged the last of the gifts under the tree. The room was lit by only the fireplace and the tree. When she finished, she stood back and looked at her masterpiece. 

"This is one of her favorite holiday moments," Severus informed me. "When all the gifts are under the tree and the room is bathed in the light of the tree. She is very sentimental, but she hides it well."

“I have come to realise that there’s no hope of taking her from you. I concede defeat,” I admitted to my old friend.

He turned and looked at me, clearly wondering why. “And what changed?” he asked.

“I came here with the belief that she couldn’t be truly happy and in love with you. I have seen that I was wrong. I want her to be happy, and she is.”

“Then what happens now, Lucius?” Ginevra asked as she came over to join us.

“Now? I think the best way to parent Evangelina is if we’re on good terms. While she  _ is _ fourteen, she’s still a child. She shouldn’t have to choose between us or worry she’s hurting someone. The best way is if we’re all truly friends. I think, considering our pasts, that should be reather easy for us.”

She smiled warmly at me. I knew that having her in my life as a friend was far superior than not having her in my life at all.

The next day, Christmas morning, Evangelina and Severus got up first. They put out juice, tea, pastries, and fresh fruit. I came down as they were finishing. “Happy Christmas, Father!” she said as she came over and gave me a hug. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Happy Christmas, my dear. I’m pleased to be here too. Happy Christmas, Severus.”

“Happy Christmas, Lucius. Would you mind seeing to the fire? I have one more gift hiding in Wyatt’s room. The children will wake Ginny.”

“Of course.” 

Five minutes later, Severus came down with a fair sized green box with a gold bow on top. “The children show more self control than Draco ever did,” I stated. It’s true; if Narcissa and I weren’t up before him, he would have unwrapped everything under the tree before we came down!

“You don’t recall Ginny when she's mad,” Severus said. “The children don’t see the side of me my students did because my wife is far scarier. I don’t need to do a thing.”

“Come  _ on _ , Mom!” Wyatt said from the top of the stairs.

“Do we eat first?” I asked.

Severus shook his head. “She would never last that long. She gets such joy from watching everyone's reactions to their gifts.”

Ginny and Evangelina came down the stairs together. Severus poured her some orange juice. “Happy Christmas!” she greeted.

“I’m passing out the gifts!” Wyatt announced as he headed over to the front of the tree. We all moved into the living area.

“Before we start, I would like a picture of Eva and Lucius in front of the tree,” Ginevra demanded.

“Perhaps later, when we aren’t in our nightclothes?”

“Oh, I’ll take some later as well, but this is special for you, too,” she vowed. She quickly took a few pictures. “Okay Wyatt, you may start the insanity,” Ginevra directed. Wyatt brought over the gift Severus had hauled down minutes before. He placed it in front of his mother. “Wyatt? You should be first.”

“This gift will not wait,” Severus said. “The children are aware of this,” he assured her.

At that point, the gift box lid moved on its own. Ginevra looked at Severus, but his face revealed nothing. She gingerly reached forward and slowly lifted the lid. As she did, the contents of the box whimpered. She dropped the lid and a blur of burgundy appeared visible in the box. “Oh, look at you!” Ginny gushed as she reached in and pulled out an Irish Setter puppy. “You’re a doll!” She pulled the puppy to her chest.

“You seemed to be missing something to care for since school started. I thought it might be the time for this. She’ll also do better at keeping the birds out of my crops. As she grows, you can take her on your runs,” Severus explained.

Ginevra jumped up, still holding the puppy, and gave him a one armed hug. “So much better than a pair of gloves! Thank you!”

“What are you going to call her, Mom?” Evangelina asked.

“Maybe Doll? Or Dolly?” 

My first gift was a sketch of a horse that Evangelina had drawn. It cost her nothing, but I will treasure it always. I don’t think I own a more prized possession. The rules in the house seemed to be one person opens one gift at a time, going in birth order from youngest to oldest. I watched as Evangelina opened the package from myself. She’s the type to rip and tear the gift wrap. I have always preferred people who rip a gift open over those who seem worried about saving the paper. When she uncovered the black velvet box, she slowed down, holding it like it would break. She slowly opened the box to find a dainty, small crest on a silver chain. “Oh Father, thank you! It’s the Malfoy family crest, right?”

“It is,” I assured her.

She pulled it out of the box and proudly put it on.

“Now to find one for Mom,” Wyatt said.

“I have one here for her, Wyatt,” I stated. “Ginevra, Severus, this is from both myself and Evangelina. Understand, this is simply meant as a thank you. Ginevra, you have provided me with a beautiful daughter.” I handed her the ring box. She glanced at Severus. She’s clearly feeling a bit uncomfortable. “It is a gift, with no hidden meaning to it,” I assured her.

She opened it to find a ruby channel ring. “Perhaps you could get her a matching one with Wyatt’s birthstone?” I suggested. 

“Lucius, this is lovely! Thank you,” Ginevra exclaimed. The ring was still in the box.

“Evangelina implied that Severus is a bit more practical, but I wanted something that would let you know how thankful I am for one of the most amazing gifts anyone has ever given me.” I saw her glance again at Severus. I realised she was worried about how he would feel about the gift, with his wife wearing a ring another man gave her. 

**Severus’ POV**

Ginny sat holding the box with the ring, I knew my wife was concerned I would be upset if she were to wear the ring. Lucius was right; I am far too practical. I don’t buy jewelry. She had to remind me to buy her a wedding ring. Had Lucius not conceded last night, I might have been bothered by this. And Lucius suggesting that I get her a matching ring was actually a good idea. It’s not that we can’t afford for me to buy her jewelry; I simply don’t think of it. 

I was very wise with money. While at Hogwarts, I was able to save almost all of my salary as my personal expenses were shockingly low and I was earning good money, plus I was brewing potions for sale. I bring in good money now between formulas I patent and stuff I sell. She could, and should, have a jewelry box full of nice things. “Ginny, it’s fine. I, in fact, think Lucius is right. I should get you one in Wyatt’s birthstone as well,” I declared to her.

“It’s quite lovely, Lucius,” she stated as she took it out and placed it on her right ring finger.

My next gift was a nice quill set from Eva. She knows me so well. Then Wyatt handed Lucius a gift from us; a photo album of Eva. 

“Wyatt, there are two matching gifts under the tree; one for you and one for Evangelina. I think you two should open them at the same time,” Lucius directed. 

Wyatt found both and handed Eva hers. The two tear into them. “A PHONE!” Eva excitedly screamed.

“You got me one too!” Wyatt said loudly.

“Ginevra, you said you figured you would have to cave this summer, but I couldn’t miss how much the girls were into Marie’s phone. If you insist on having my daughter live as a Muggle, I can’t have her be an outcast.”

“You are so COOL!” Eva gushed.

Ginny shook her head. “It’s the Slytherin Quidditch brooms all over again.” She isn’t wrong. Lucius shows love with gifts. 

“Mom, this is the best phone there is!” Wyatt announced.

“Dear, take that bow from the puppy; it’s going to make her sick,” Ginny said to Wyatt. “Lucius, those are very generous gifts!” she said to him.

That afternoon, after the turkey was put in the oven, the children disappeared to their rooms, Lucius was making a Floo call to Draco, and I watched Ginny playing with the puppy. She had stated over the years how much she loved the breed, and I did some research. The dog was a good fit for our lifestyle. I also disliked the number of coyotes we were seeing over the last while and I knew the issue with them was only going to get worse. The idea of Ginevra having a large dog with her when she was jogging was appealing.

She also missed the children and having someone besides myself to care for.

The rest of Christmas break flew by until it was time for the neighbourhood bonfire and tubing party. Lucius had offered to accompany the children back to the Hogwarts Express, but this was the night that Lucius would see how ridiculous Eva can be with her friends around. I watched as my wife put dog boots on the dog. “Would a spell or charm not be more effective?” I asked.

“Of course it would, but I can’t explain that to the Muggles! I don’t want to leave Stirling in that crate all evening.” She had decided on the name after seeing the dog’s papers. Ginny has spent hours with the dog each day. I outdid myself with the dog as a gift. I have no clue how I will top it next year.

Mike, Marie’s father, came over. “Severus, Ginny, I can’t thank you enough for taking care of Marie.”

Ginny smiled at the man. “You know she’s always welcome in our home,” she assured him.

“I know, but I can’t expect that you two will always be around. I was wondering about the school you send Eva and Wyatt to. I can’t find anything about the place online,” he said, sounding puzzled.

“Hogwarts is a very old school school; they don’t believe in any form of technology. The kids have to use quills and inkwells, but even if they could take Marie, the school is only open to students who are British citizens or their children,” Ginny explained.

“Oh. I was hoping to send her somewhere where she knows people.” He glanced over and saw Lucius. Marie was talking his ear off. “That must be Eva’s bio dad?” he guessed.

“Yes, that’s him,” I stated. 

Marie then led Lucius over to us. “I want you to meet my dad. Lucius Malfoy, my dad, Michael Klack. Dad, this is Eva’s other dad.”

“Mr. Malfoy. We spoke on the phone. Thank you for helping out that night,” Mike said.

Lucius was polite and smiled. “It wasn’t an issue in the least. You have a charming daughter.”

“You and Severus served together. I would love to hear some of those stories! Did you also serve together when Severus was in charge of the prince?”

“No. I was quite relieved to not have that headache!”

Ginny was trying so hard not to laugh that she almost choked on her laughter.

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Ginny’s POV**

I was returning to the bonfire after taking Stirling to the house when a couple of the neighbourhood ladies cornered me. “Ginny, that Lucius; is he single?” Betty asked.

“I believe so,” I admitted.

“How did you toss him over for Severus?” Paula inquired.

I glanced over at my husband and my former lover and I smiled. “True love, ladies! And Severus is an amazing lover. Lucius was pretty good too, honestly.”

“They seem to be on great terms,” Paula said to me.

“They are; they’re best friends.” I had to admit; in the week since Christmas, things had shifted. The bromance between Severus and Lucius was back. It was good to see my husband having a true friend. 

“You can tell us; did you ever have both of them at the same time?” Betty asked.

I laughed. “Only in my dreams, ladies. They’re both rather selfish that way and wouldn’t share well.” 

Over the next few years, Lucius, Severus, and I jointly parented Eva. We all became close and our daughter never had to choose between us. Lucius became a regular visitor to our home, and we even stayed at the Manor. That messed up his house elves, though. They were never sure of how to treat me when we would come! Lucius would always flirt with me, then claim the goal was keeping Severus on his toes!

**Severus’ POV**

This is the seventeenth Hogwarts graduation ceremony I have been to, and today, it is the most important one. My daughter will complete her schooling. She has done very well in school. She was Head Girl with top marks across all of her classes! The irony of it all was that those marks had nothing to do with her career path. She had already made some money from her artwork, and next year, she will start teaching courses in art at Hogwarts. 

Ginny seemed nervous; we haven’t been together at Hogwarts since I broke her heart. She wore a powder blue dress, and I realised I am still hopelessly in love with her. We Apparated to the main gates. Wyatt was going to save us seats. After we popped in, she reached for my hand. The act seemed odd for the first time in a long time. I glanced at her and she smiled. 

“They all know we have a relationship, Severus! Wyatt proves that!” she teased.

I took a deep breath. “It just feels odd here.”

“Trust me, my old friend; never reject her! It was the biggest error of my life!” Lucius stated as he came up to us.

Ginny dropped my hand and hugged Lucius, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Lucius! Do you ever age?”

“Ginevra, you look lovely as always. Is he being grumpy?” Lucius asked. “Severus,” he greeted me.

“Lucius, how are you?” I greeted.

“You would think he was a professor all over again,” Ginny explained.

“We should make our way up if we want good seats,” Lucius suggested.

“Wyatt is saving seats for all of us,” Ginny explained.

“How many Weasleys will be here today?” Lucius wondered.

“Just George and Angelina; their son Fred also graduates today, and Mum and Dad. There’s a family party at the Burrow tomorrow, and Mum wants you to come,” she warned Lucius. He grimaced at the idea. “One evening won’t kill you,” she claimed. “Besides, Severus will be able to use your presence as an excuse to avoid Harry. How is Draco?” We were walking up to the lawn where the ceremony was being held.

“Draco is good. I still don’t see much of him. Astoria keeps him rather busy,” Lucius admitted.

“I never liked her,” Ginny declared. “This is so much nicer than Marie’s grad last month. It was pouring rain and the kids couldn’t go and do pictures at the Legislature.” 

“How is she?” Lucius asked.

“She’s good, and excited. In September, she will start working with the Canadian Ministry of Magic. Her friends think she’s going away to college.”

I spotted Wyatt. He looked so gangly.  _ Merlin, did I look like that at his age? _ “I thought you told him not too close to the front,” I said to Ginny. “We’re right behind the professors!”

“I did, Severus! Perhaps they saved seats for us themselves out of professional courtesy. Maybe he had no choice in the matter,” she scolded me gently.

She embraced Wyatt. “You look good, dear.”

“Did I look as awkward as him at the same age?” I asked Lucius.

“No, he looks good compared to you,” he stated, taking a shot at me. “Lucky for him, he has some Weasley in him!”

After the ceremony, I was stopped by the current Potions professor. He told me how advanced both Eva and Wyatt are, but I swear Longbottom had a better chance of passing my Potions class than this man! While I tried to excuse myself, I saw Eva finally break free of her friends and made her way to Ginny, Wyatt, and Lucius. Ginny hugged her and kissed her. Lucius then hugged her. After a few words, she turned towards me and made a couple of rude gestures about the man I was trying to escape from. When I finally broke free, she came to me, wrapping me in a bear hug. “Daddy!”

“I’m very proud of you,” I told her.

“I missed you, Dad,” she whispered.

“You’re an adult now. How does it feel?” I asked her.

“Exciting and scary at the same time,” she confided in me.

“Why do you say that?” I asked. I saw my mother in law cornering Lucius about the event at the Burrow.

“This morning I was just a student, but after getting a piece of parchment, I suddenly know it all and should have it all together! It’s crazy!”

“You’re smarter than most, and admitting to not knowing it all is huge.”

She glanced up at the castle. “In a couple of months, I’m going to be a teacher here. Any advice?”

“All students are dunderheads. Assume that Stirling knows more than all of them put together,” I replied.

“Dad, you are the worst! Anything else?”

“Yes. Never turn your back on love, because you might not get the chance again. But students are off limits, unless we’re at war.” I stated.

She laughed at me. “I’m an adult now! I think you and Mom owe me that trip you have promised every time an issue came up that you didn’t want to explain because I wasn’t an adult!”

Ginny, Lucius, and Wyatt came over. “Let’s head out for dinner,” I suggested.

**Ginny’s POV (two years later)**

Lucius, Severus, and I are having a drink together. “Guys, Eva has asked for dinner with all of us tonight. I need to talk to you about what's going on.” 

“What’s going on?” Severus asked.

I looked from Severus to Lucius. “There’s a young man she is bringing. She is scared that you two will scare him away.”

“And who is this boy?” Lucius asked.

“His name is Lachlan Nott,” I informed them.

“Theodore’s son?” Severus guessed, sipping his drink.

“No, his third cousin or something. Distant enough that the idea his girlfriend’s fathers were both Death Eaters is intimidating.” Severus and Lucius both looked at each other as if they had no understanding. “Most girls have one dad, not two; never mind you two with your reputations. It’s normal for a guy to be nervous about meeting a girl's dad.”

Lucius smugly smirked. “I think the boy having fear of us is a good thing.” Severus seemed to agree.

“Really?” I countered. “She’s nearly twenty and this is the first boy she’s bringing to meet you two! She’s worried about what will happen. Twenty years old, and neither one of you think it’s odd she has never even introduced you to a male friend? Trust me; there have been other boys, but your daughter was scared to have you meet them. I think this boy might be the man she’s thinking of marrying.”

“You think it’s that serious?” Severus asked.

I shook my head at him. “Dear, look at the restaurant they picked. We aren’t meeting them for burgers. She has taken him to my mum’s for family brunch. And Lucius, I understand Draco has met him already.” This clues in to my favorite Death Eaters as to how important this is to our daughter. “She also wanted both of you here tonight to show she’s not picking favorites. Promise me you two will behave!” I hated to admit it, but if the boy was afraid of Severus and Lucius, I understood his fear. These men did a lot in service to a madman. What might they do to a young man who views their daughter as a woman? At the same time, I think it’s Eva who is more scared and worried. It was just a vibe I got from her when we talked about tonight.

“What do you know about this young man?” Severus asked.

“He’s a healer. He has been a fan of her work, buying it in both the Muggle and wizarding world every chance he could. He contacted her at Hogwarts to ask her class to provide work to decorate the children's ward at St. Mungol’s. He then asked her to come in and give the kids at the hospital a few classes, all in order to meet her.”

The night went well, and later in the ladies’ room, Eva asked me; “What did you do to them?”

“I simply told them what Lachlan seems to mean to you,” I assured her. 

“Mom,” she said, looking a bit scared.

“Yes, dear?”

“Don’t tell them, but Lachlan already asked me to marry him.” She pulled out a beautiful ring and showed it to me.

I felt the tears burn my eyes, and I suddenly felt bad for cheating Mum on my own wedding. “Oh honey! Congratulations!”

“He should be asking for their blessings now,” she speculated.

“Who else knows?”

“Just Marie. I could never tell anyone else before you.” We hugged. “We will tell Dad and Father in a couple of days.”

“Let’s give them a couple more minutes,” I suggested. “Have you thought about the wedding itself?” 

“I was thinking Malfoy Manor would be lovely. I mean, home in the yard would be nice, but that many magical people in a Muggle area could be a mess!”

“I think Lucius would love to host it at the Manor,” I assured her. 

“You don’t think Dad will be hurt?” she asked me. The concern for Severus is evident on her face.

“Your naturally antisocial dad will be fine with it. Let’s get back there before they decide to have fun with Lachlan.” I went to open the door.

“Mom, which one do I have ‘give me away’ with you?” The panic is all over her face.

I smiled at her.

The day of the wedding had arrived, and we were about to head down the aisle. Eva looked stunning in her dress. I did the final adjustment to her veil, then take the arm offered to me. The doors opened and we started down the aisle. He looked so handsome in his formal robes. He walked me to my seat and whispered to me; “Mom, you did a great job!”

“Thanks, Wyatt.” 

After I took my seat, the less than traditional procession started. The bridesmaid was first, then Marie, the maid of honor, followed by the flower girls. Finally, the doors opened and Eva appeared with Severus on her right and Lucius on her left. They started down the aisle slowly and stopped about two rows from the front and Lachlan. They each gave her a kiss and a hug and she stepped forward on her own.

“Who gives this woman to be wed?” the official asked.

“With the blessing of my family, I give myself to be wed,” Eva stated and took hold of Lachlan’s hand. Lucius and Severus took their seats, one on each side of me. Severus took my hand and Lucius handed me a handkerchief, for my inevitable tears. 

**Lucius’ POV**

Ginevra was dancing with Wyatt, Eva with Draco, and Marie was dancing with one of Ginevra’s nephews. There’s so many of them, I don’t recall which one is which! Severus came and sat next to me, handing me a drink. “She’s all grown up now,” he observed.

“She is. How long do you think it will be before Molly starts asking about great grandchildren?” I asked him.

“I would expect it before the end of the year. I think Ginny might wait til this time next year before asking.”

“You did an amazing job raising Evangelina. Did I ever thank you for that?” I asked.

“Not in so many words, but thank you.” He looked over at Ginevra longingly, then back at me. “Promise me something?”

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“That you will always look out for and take care of both of my ladies?”

It was rare for Severus to be sentimental, but I understood it tonight. “I will,” I promised.

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Lucius’ POV**

It wasn’t until a few months later that I got it. Lachlan had Flooed me from the Snape home. “Lucius, Eva asked me to call. Ginny found Severus dead this morning. Eva though you would want to be here.”

My best friend was gone! I admit I broke down before heading to the house in Canada. Lachlan pulled me aside. “Sir, I knew this was coming. Severus knew he was dying, but there was no stopping it.” He paused. “It all goes back to when the Dark Lord set the snake on him. The potion he took was only powerful enough to slow things down. He has been dying since that night.”

“How did you know?” I asked.

“Shortly after that night Eva allowed me to meet you both, he came to see me for two reasons: he wanted the wedding to happen before he passed, and he was looking for ways to hide it from Ginny. He didn’t want to spend his final days with her trying to find a way to keep the inevitable from happening.” 

I looked coldly at him. If he kept this from Ginny, he also kept it from Evangelina. 

“Legally, the second he came to me as a patient, I couldn’t tell anyone.”

“Until he was gone?” I questioned.

“Yes, sir. I wanted your opinion; do I tell Eva and Ginny?” 

I looked at the boy. I could see he was torn and guilt ridden. “Answer this question first; what will telling them do? Will it make it easier for them to deal with his death? Or will it simply relieve you of guilt?”

“I don’t like lying to my wife!” he stated.

“You’re not; you’re respecting your patient’s wishes. They’re going to find out he knew he was dying and they will put it together that he didn’t want to burden them with that knowledge. There’s no benefit to you telling them. In fact, it could build distrust to do so. The very news you feel they should know will become known to them anyway. How long did he know for?” I asked.

“As near as I can tell, he knew for years. Possibly ever since he recovered after the final battle. He wasn’t very forthcoming on the details.”

Ginevra, Evangelina, and Wyatt are focused on making the final arrangements. Marie, who was red-eyed from crying, took over the job of caretaker. Her Italian and Ukranian heritages made her perfectly suited to the role. She was cooking, feeding Lachlan, myself, and her boyfriend, Fred Weasley, who was named after the uncle killed in the battle for Hogwarts. 

Evagelina finally came out of the office. She saw me and broke down. “Father!” I could see it pained her to say it. She threw herself into my arms, her whole body shaking with sobs. “My daddy is gone!” she cried. 

“I’m sorry,” I told her. I continued to hold her until she calmed down. Some time later, I asked, “How is your mother doing?”

“She’s broken hearted, but is in planning mode. I had news for all of you.” She started crying again.

“What is it?” I asked. She glanced down at her tummy. She was expecting! I smiled. “Have you told your mother?”

“Not yet. He’ll never know!” She started crying again.

“He will, and he would have been proud to be a grandpa,” I assured her.

When I finally saw Ginevra, she did look heartbroken. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to be alone, which we all allowed. Someone let the Muggles know of Severus’ passing, so different neighbours stopped by to drop off food and offer their condolences. Marie informed us that this was a Muggle thing to do. Wyatt came over to me at one point. “Harry offered to give the eulogy. Dad would have hated that. Mom and Marie were thinking Lachlan could, but I thought we should ask you if you wanted to.”

I was honored to give the final eulogy of my best friend at his service.

“Severus Snape was a deeply private person. Much of that was out of a need to protect himself. I first met him when he started as a student at school. He was exceptionally smart, even back then. Over the years, he and I became very good friends. I knew he would always have my back. He cared for my son as if he was his own son. He and his wife, Ginevra, raised our daughter into a young woman I am very proud of. I lost fifteen years with him, due to Ginevra meaning more to him than myself. I totally understand that. But when I had the chance to become reacquainted with them, I saw a different side of him; that of a father and husband.” I smiled at the memory. “There’s no other man I would ever have wanted to raise my child. Shockingly, it seemed Ginevra was the parent in charge of discipline. She had learned a lot from her husband. In his years of service, he had an influence on almost every person in this room.

I know he seemed cold-hearted to most of you, but that was all part of his role. He had to be that way, but I am sure everyone learned something from him. I could go on for hours about him, but I will respect the one thing that meant so much to him; his privacy. Severus was not just a friend; he was more like a brother. The world will not be the same place without him, and trust me, you don’t know even half of his story.” 

As I stepped down from the podum, Ginevra stood up. When I got close enough to her, she hugged me. “Thank you,” she whispered, and I assisted her in taking her seat. She clung to my arm for the rest of the service. Evageline kept Lachlan close as well. Wyatt was like his father, bottling up his emotions and focusing on his duty as a pallbearer. Draco was also one, along with a few other men. 

I was Ginevra’s crutch on this day. I stood back as she dropped a red rose onto the coffin after he was lowered into the ground. As everyone dispersed, she remained. I gave her time until Wyatt came over.

“Mom, we need to head to the wake.” 

“I need to stay until they finish burying him,” she explained.

“Mom, they are waiting for us,” he urged.

“Wyatt, she needs this. You go ahead. I’ll stay with her,” I offered.

“How do I explain her not being there?” he asked.

“Everyone will understand her needing some time,” I assured him. “I’ll bring her when she’s ready.” He nodded and left. I came back to her. “Ginevra, can they start to cover the coffin?” She nodded. I raised my hand to the men who were waiting, letting them know they can start. As they came over, Ginevra took a seat again and watched as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. I sat next to her and she reached for my hand. Her hands were so cold, I covered the hand holding mine with my other hand. We sat together, not saying a word until the final shovel of dirt had been dropped.

“I’m sorry for your loss, ma’am,” the one man offered before walking away.

“Ginevra, are you ready to go?” I whispered.

“Can you give us a minute alone?” she asked.

I nodded and walked away, giving her some space, but I watched her. She was heartbroken. I could tell she was talking to him, saying her goodbyes to him. My heart broke for her. I couldn’t imagine how much she was hurting. I noticed this was the first time I had ever seen her dressed all in black. Funny, he started wearing some colour when they were together, and now she was wearing  _ his _ colour!

She finally turned and came over to me. “Thank you, Lucius. You understand that this time you won’t be able to replace him.”

I smiled at her. “I know, and I am offended you think I was thinking that. I am your friend, and your friendship means much more to me than sex ever would. Now that he's gone,  _ you’re _ my best friend,” I informed her.

Marie let me into the house. I noticed the floor needed a sweep. Stirling came and greeted me. The dog’s coat needed brushing. When I got to the kitchen, I expected to see dishes piled high, but there wasn’t; there was just a bowl and a spoon turned over on a dish towel on the counter. I walked over to the fridge and opened it. There was a large jug of milk about half full, and assorted sauces and spreads. There was no real food. I stole a look into the pantry. The only thing that looked touched was the boxes of cereal. That explained the bowl and spoon. The house wasn’t dirty; it simply hadn’t been kept up.

I felt like I had failed Severus. He had asked me to look out for her, yet I didn’t see this coming.

I made my way upstairs and stood at their bedroom door, looking in. Ginevra was curled up on the bed in her room with Severus' pillow pulled to her chest. Looking at this, you would think he had died today or a few days back, not months ago. It broke my heart to see her like this. How did we all miss this?

“Ginevra,” I called out. I wouldn’t enter the room without being invited in. I clearly startled her, for she jumped at the sound of her name. 

She glanced over at me. “Lucius?”

“Marie wrote me. You have her worried. Frankly, I understand her concern.” She hasn’t told me to leave. “Can I come in?” 

She shrugged, so I entered the room. As I came closer to the bed, I noticed she was wearing one of his shirts. “How did we all miss this?” I asked. She seemed to be doing well after the funeral. She was doing well at Wyatt's birthday two weeks back.

“I --I didn’t want to worry the children.” She sat up, still holding the pillow to her. Her lovely hair needed attention as well.

“What’s going on, Ginevra?” I tenderly asked.

She wouldn’t look at me. “This isn’t the first time I have had to grieve him.” The tears welled up in her eyes. 

I took a seat on the bed, facing her. “He won’t want this for you.”

Her chest shook with sobs and the tears spilled down her cheeks. “He’s really gone this time! I will never see him again. He’s not coming back!”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“It hurts that I will never hear his voice again,” she wailed.

“Perhaps you need to come back to England and take a break from here?” I suggested.

“NO!” she barked. “Sometimes, for a second, I will forget he's gone. I’ll expect him to come in from the lab. In that moment, I have him back. I can’t lose that.”

“Ginevra, do you recall the myth of the resurrection stone and the second brother? Don’t become the second brother,” I warned her.

“I thought this would be easier. I heard he was dead after the final battle. All I wanted then was something to remember him by. I have a whole house to remember him by now. Then, in the days after when he ended things, I mourned us. But I got him back! Both times! I can’t do that this time.”

“You have your memories, and your children, who loved him too. You will never truly lose him because of those,” I gently reminded her.

“Lucius, I hate Voldemort! He's been dead for over twenty years and he still stole my husband from me!” She was ugly crying now, and it broke my heart to see my friend hurting like this. I pulled her into an embrace, partly to comfort her and partly to not have to see her in pain. She clung to me like she believed she could draw on my strength. “Lucius, I’m so scared.” she then admitted.

“Of what?” I asked into her hair. She has never been scared of anything.

“That when I go, he won’t be waiting for me on the other side! What will I do if he’s with Lily?” She sounded like a small child.

“I have seen him in love with both of you.” I pulled back to look into her eyes and took her hands in mine. “Ginevra, he may have loved her, but you, you are the love of his life! Trust me; I have seen him when he was in love with her and with you. She was a candle in his dark life, but you were the sun in his life.”

“You’re sure?” She was seeking reassurance. “Without a doubt,” I replied.

“I don’t know how to live without him,” she confessed.

“I think it will take time to learn.” I held her for some time.

“You, me, and the children are the only people who really knew him. No one else knows how amazing he really was.”

“There has been a lot written since his death, but most of it is incorrect. Perhaps you can keep him alive by telling his story,” I suggested. I believed she needed a reason to get up each day.

“He was so private.”

“That was his pride; he could never admit to weakness. Ginevra, you could tell his story in a way that he would’ve liked.”

“I don’t even know all of it,” she admitted sadly.

“No, but everyone who knew him knows pieces of his story. The truth is out there. If you choose to write his story, you are nowhere near ready to start. There is a ton of research to be done.” I thought I saw a spark in her eyes. I hoped so.

“I wouldn’t even know where to start,” she claimed. I didn’t believe her for a second.

“Interview everyone who knew him. Who fought with him. Every member of the Order. Every living Death Eater.”

“I doubt they would be willing to talk to me,” she admitted.

“Just you? Your possible right. However, you have me to help. Let’s tell his story together.”

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter** **22**

**Lucius’ POV**

I decided to stay at the house with her for a few days to get her back into the swing of living again. Together, we went over the specifics of his Potions business. He kept everything very organized and had very detailed records, but we were trying to make sense of the paperwork that built up over the past six months. The number of checks that had come in the mail that weren’t deposited was scary to me. 

“He was so detail oriented! I can’t imagine that if he had kept a personal journal, there would have been volumes and telling his story would have been so much easier,” Ginny exclaimed.

I looked up from my reading. “With him being a spy, it would have been too risky.”

“Even after he and I got together, he told me almost nothing,” she admitted.

“He was protecting himself and you, not closing you out, Ginevra,” I offered as a comforting thought. “He really was doing amazing at this,” I stated. 

She looked over at me with a sad smile. “I know. I was surprised years back too. You don’t expect a Potions professor to have a head for business.”

“Ginevra, these are royalty checks! Knowing Severus, I’m guessing that as long as the formula still sells, or even adaptations of it, these could continue to come in for generations! Where did he keep the contracts?”

“The safe.”

“How much business do you understand?”

“Not much; Severus did all of it,” she explained.

“Look, I know some things, but you’re going to need someone who understands contracts and business, and Potions. Wyatt is still young and even if he wants to take over, I don’t think Severus taught him much. I suspect Wyatt didn’t have an interest, but because Severus knew he was dying, he wanted to make sure Wyatt could run things.”

“Wyatt didn’t want to spend his life in a lab being compared to Severus.” She looked like she was about to cry.

“Perhaps now, or when they talked, he felt that way. The boy is still young; give him time,” I assured her. “Draco was always good in a lab, as am I. but you need the business end covered. Blaise Zanbini is very successful. Allow me to talk to him, and perhaps he can suggest a good person to manage the business end. Or even teach you, or Wyatt, when the time comes. If you're alright with it, I will contact him.”

“That sounds good. Thank you, Lucius.”

“I also found the name of a groomer for Stirling, so I made an appointment for her. I think you should also make one at a salon for yourself.”

“I look that horrid?” she asked.

“You look like you’ve only done the minimum for some time. I don’t understand it; you looked good at Wyatt’s birthday party.”

“In my first year, I got good at hiding it when I looked ghastly,” she admitted. “Besides, my husband is gone! I have no one to look good for!”

“How about yourself and your children? You really scared Marie when she saw you. Scared me too. We lost Severus, but we don't want to worry about losing you as well. Call your beauty salon. We need to drop Stirling off for noon, so see if you can get an appointment for after that. And, I’m taking you out tonight for a meal that isn’t cereal.”

“Hey, it’s an easy meal full of vitamins with very little clean up,” she defended herself.

“And how much use of the other bowls and spoons has there been?” I pointed out that I believe she hasn’t even put the dishes away; just washes the same two.

“Damn you and you noticing everything!” she cursed me.

I shook my head at her. “Perhaps everyone pushing you to marry Potter wasn’t as horrid as I once believed if it kept you from becoming like this.”

She got mad at the comment. Good. Anything is better than tears. “I hate you!” she spat at me.

“That's better than you feeling nothing. Make the call now, Ginevra,” I ordered. 

She walked over to a picture on the wall and opened it; there was a safe hidden behind it. She opened the safe. “See if you can make any sense of this stuff!” She then grabbed her phone and as she dialed the number, she stepped out of the office and walked over to the mirror in the hall. She seemed to be taking in her appearance. “Hi, this is Ginny Snape. I was hoping Deedee could fit me in for a cut today, and do you have any openings for a facial?” She glanced at her hands. “Maybe a manicure, too? 

As she talked, I started looking at the papers from the safe. I found a parchment envelope with her name in Severus’ writing on it.

Once she was done, she looked at me. “Happy now?”

“Happier, yes. I found this.” I showed her the envelope. She reached for it. “Should I leave you to read it?”

“No.” She then reached for my hand to stop me. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion as a writer, here is why you should review stories. First a review is like payment to the writer, it tells the writer you value their time and talent. Second, a review can make the writer want to post the next chapter sooner, which is a bonus for you! Third is that you might make a comment about something you think will or should happen, might inspire a writer with writer's block to add something they didn’t think of, which could be enough to end their writer’s block. Or like happened to me once, I had a plan for my story and someone made a comment that caused me to write a whole other story form the base of three chapters of the first one. That story, the one inspired by a review, is now completed, the original is still in the works 12 years later! Or that one comment could cause a whole new story to form.
> 
> Leaving reviews boils down to more works being finished, which means there is more for you to read!


End file.
